Pocket Monster Musume
by AshFan-27
Summary: A world where it used to be Pokemon and humans living in harmony, now becoming a world where the creatures known as Monsters exist. When this happens things take an unexpected turn for our hero. What happens on his journey, is something he'd never expect. AshxMiia
1. Prologue

**Alrighty, looks like it's time for my next fanfic on this sight. I really didn't know how else to go on this so, I just decided that maybe I could go with this idea for now. If you wanna see one outside of the Pokéverse itself, that one is gonna be tough to do as well. For this, I haven't really worked out how this will work, but while this will have some stuff from the anime, I'm gonna be doing chapters from memory of the episodes.**

**Why? Because I would rather not go through that terribly low-quality garbage of seeing Ash being stupid. The reason why I won't be doing most from the anime is because I don't like seeing Ash be an idiot and since he's technically gonna be older in this fanfic. I asked TaiKetch'em if he wanted to do something like this, but he declined… **

… **Right, you're alright with Highschool DXD but Monster Musume is a problem? Nevermind, he's probably not gonna be reading this anyway. Anywho, do you guys think I should do just one of the girls or actually make this a harem fanfic? One or the other. Doing only one of the girls might be easier but, I might do a harem as well.**

**Anyways, start the chapter.**

Lights flashed everywhere… audiences cheered in the background… and next thing, a purple and dark purple creature bash heads with each other before jumping back in a battlefield as we see two men behind both of the creatures. They all stared at each other with glaring smiles as cheers were heard all around.

"Gengar, use Shadow Ball!" The man behind the dark purple creature commanded.

"GENGAR!" The creature shouts before launching a black ball at his opponent.

"Dodge Nidorino!" The other man shouted as the light purple one dodged and ran at his opponent. "Now use Horn Drill!" He then commanded.

"Nido!" The creature yells as he jumps at his opponent ready to jab him with his horn before the other creature caught it.

These creatures are known as Pocket Monsters, or better known as Pokémon. These are known all around the world as they wonder it to no end. There are many types of Pokémon, ranging from those with pyrokinesis, born made of steel, even Pokémon that are considered legendary and mythical.

As of now, watching the battle go on behind the screen was a young boy around six or seven years old with jet black spikey hair looking excited as he was hopping around next to a boy with less messy spikey blue hair presumably older than him. These two were named Ash and Kimihito Ketchum, two boys who both lived in Pallet Town in the Kanto Region and loved Pokémon with a passion.

Well, one with more passion than the other. Ash was excited because his dream was to become a Pokémon Master himself and as such, once he starts his journey, he plans to complete it and become known around the world as the best Pokémon trainer in history.

"Alright, go get'em! GO, GO, GO!" Ash says excited.

"So, strong. So, cool. I can't wait to get my first Pokémon!" Kimito says with excitement as well.

"Kids! Dinner's ready!" They heard their mom call as they ran to the dinning room for dinner. "My, you two seem excited." Delia says happy to see her children's smiling faces.

"Yeah, one day once we turn ten, we're gonna start our Pokémon journey!" The blue haired boy says with glee.

"And that is so amazing of you to want to follow in your father's footsteps." She says knowing how much they loved Pokémon.

"Yeah! One day, I'm gonna start my Pokémon journey and once I do, I will travel through and meet so much Pokémon!" Ash says as he gets up and stands in his seat. "I will become a Pokémon Master!" He says before sitting back in his chair as his mother laughed at his enthusiasm.

It was a natural law that kids could not start their Pokémon journey until they had become ten years old. This was well known around the globe as a rule that one could not simply forget for it excites kids to know that they can start their journey around the world at such a short age and so early… unfortunately… that all changed…

(Three years later)

"Aw, man…" Ash says as he flopped down on the couch.

"Wow, that's a total bum. So much for starting our Pokémon journey." Kimihito says as he had the TV on.

During these past years, the law has changed and now kids had to be at least fifteen years or older in order to start their Pokémon journey. After the law changed, it devastated Ash to know he waited for so long and now had to wait so much more years to come.

"*Sigh* And I was really looking forward to traveling now." The blue haired boy states with a bit of disappointment.

"Man, this is so unfair! How could they change the law like this?" The black-haired boy whines.

"The laws always change. This time, we really got unlucky."

"Well, I believe they did right not letting children as such a young age go out on their own like this. I don't have anything against this new kind of change." Delia says as she was cooking food.

Kimihito didn't seem affected by this change as much, but for Ash, it was a the last thing he ever wished to happen. "AaaaaaawwwwwwwWWWAAAAHHH! I don't wanna wait anymore! I wanna start my Pokémon journey and become a Pokémon Master!" He whined as his brother sweated from seeing him in dismay.

"It's not so bad, we only have… uh… one… two…" Kimi started counting on his fingers.

"Five years." Delia says for him.

"Five years until we travel." He says trying to look on the bright side.

This didn't help Ash and he just flopped back onto the couch. The laws changed due to several reasons. For one, children were still too young and had a lot to learn. For two, they would sometimes be arrogant and there have been some cases where the child almost got killed on their journey. As such, unless the child is fifteen years or older, they are not allowed to travel around the world on their own.

This was a downer for many kids around the world, but most believed that it was better to have such a law in the first place. Everything was still relatively the same in the end… until the next couple of years that is.

(Five years later)

Ash was currently fourteen as of now and Kimi was now sixteen or so and these past years that have gone by were… more than less interesting. For one, someone found out about this thing about mythical creatures that have existed of which have the form of human, but yet are actually not Pokémon. Curtesy of the Cultural Exchange Between Species Bill, these non-human like could co-exist with humans and Pokémon in hopefully peace.

Right now, Ash was lightly jumping on his bed as Kimihito watched the news that talked about this band of monster girls. "Huh, what do ya know? A lot of stuff has changed from back then. First you have wait until you're fifteen to start a Pokémon journey, now we have these monsters roaming around the world as well." He says astonished.

"Well it's gonna be cool when I do start my Pokémon journey. Not only do I get to see new Pokémon, but I get to see all the cool monsters out there as well! Can imagine how many different species of monsters there are out there?" Ash says with a smile.

"Yeah, I'll bet alright. So, are you excited?" Kimi asked him.

"Am I? Is that even a question? Of course, I'm excited." The black-haired boy says before falling onto the bed. "I'm turning fifteen in a few more months and am going to be able to finally start my Pokémon journey. It's gonna be awesome now!" He says with glee.

"I know. It does sound exciting, especially now."

"I had a lot of time to look up about Pokémon myself and learned a lot more about Pokémon, how they fight, and type advantages. Even found this thing about there being multiple Nurse Joys and Officer Jennys… which is kinda confusing." The black-haired boy states.

"Well, from what I've heard about that, I think Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny might just be code names. Makes more sense than every police officer or nurse being called the same name in my opinion." The blue haired boy tells him.

"Doesn't matter, I'm gonna be prepared for the journey once I turn fifteen."

"You know, I could always take you with me on my journey. I'm old enough so, I can probably take someone like you with me and keep you protected."

"Yeah, but I read about it and I still can't get a Pokémon even if I travel with someone older. I wanna start my journey when I get my own Pokémon companion, so I can have a team and take on the Championship League." Ash says leaning back onto his bed.

"Understandable, I guess. I can still teach ya a thing or two about cooking though, especially when mom gets back." Kimi then says before he heard the doorbell. "I'll get that." He then says as he got up from his bed.

As he left the room, the black-haired boy had some time alone. He sat up at the edge of his bed and looked at the hat on the dresser. He remembered how he had gotten that hat long ago when he was younger and looked down thinking about what he would do once he does become a trainer. He then took the hat and put it on his head.

Meanwhile, Kimihito was heading to the door still hearing the doorbell go off. "I'm coming!" He says before he opens the door to see an adult women in a black suit in front of his door with navy hair, sunglasses, and a very well-endowed body.

"Greetings, are you perhaps…" The woman says before taking out a piece of paper. "Kimihito Ketchum?" She asks looking at the paper.

"Uh, yeah, that's me. Who are you exactly?" He asked confused.

"I am Agent Kuruko Smith of the Cultural Exchange program and I am here to congratulate you on signing up for our program and to drop off your guest." She tells him as the boy got even more confused.

"Wha?… What are you talking about?" He asked confused.

"You signed up to be a host for a monster to live in your household, didn't you? As such, you are now a host a host family. Congratulations." She says before putting the piece of paper away.

"W-w-wait, I didn't sign up for the-" Kimihito was about to say.

"And here is your guest." The woman says before stepping to the side showing what looked like a girl with red hair and a snake tail replacing her legs along with pointed ears and yellow serpent like eyes who looked very nervous. "Don't be shy, say hello." She tells her calmly.

"H-hi…" She says shyly while raising her hand.

"Hello" The boy says holding his hand up as well.

"Her name is Miia, she's a lamia. Now there are few things you must be aware of while you're a part of the program. As such…" Smith says before taking out a large book. "This should be of help for you." She then hands it to Kimi as he almost drops it. "It'll teach you everything you'll need to know of her kind and help you get her settled in."

"Okay, thanks but I didn't sign up for any-" He was saying as he put the book on a table inside.

"Hey, bro. Who is it?" He then hears his brother from behind ask him.

"Uh, Ash can you stay inside? I need to deal with-" The blue haired boy was telling him until.

"Woah! Is that a monster?" Ash says as he went under Kimi's arm.

"Wait, hang on!" Too late as his little brother was already taking a look.

"Wow, this is so cool! I've never seen one up close before. Woah, and your tail, it looks so-" As Ash was complimenting her, he heard someone clear their throat and looked to see Smith behind him.

"You may want to calm yourself, Ash. You're scaring Miia a bit." She tells him before he looks to see her with a red and nervous face.

"O-oh, sorry." He then said before backing away. "Wait a minute, how do you know my name?" He then asked the woman behind him.

"Because I am agent Kuruko Smith from the Cultural Exchange program. Just here dropping off Miia at her new host family. Again, congratulations mister Ketchum." She tells him as he seemed confused.

"I'm trying to tell you that you're making a mistake!" Kimihito still tries to tell her.

"Wait, what's going on here?" Ash asked lost.

"I'm trying-*Inhales* Okay… now as I was saying-" Kimi still didn't get to finish before he saw Smith in her car.

"There will a team of builders arriving at your location in a while to prepare your house for your new guest to get comfortable. As much as I'd like to stay, I unfortunately have work to do. Have fun now!" She says before driving away.

"HEY WHERE ARE YOU GOING?! YOU GOT THE WRONG PEOPLE!" The boy yelled out in anger at her, but it was no use as she was already gone, and this caused Kimi to groan out while ruffling his hair. Before Ash could asked. "Ash, she just dropped off a monster to people who didn't even sign up for the program." He tells him.

They head inside and while Miia was still nervous, she decided to follow them in. "Why would she do that though?" Ash asked still lost.

"Okay, clearly this Smith person made a mistake. She comes over to our house and thinks for some reason that 'I' signed up for the program, no offense Miia." Kimihito starts explaining. "But, in reality I didn't even sign up for this thing. Which means two things. One, she's clearly mistaken us as her host family, and two, she's bad at her job."

"Right, but we definitely didn't sign up for it." The black-haired boy states.

"Exactly, and what are we gonna tell mom about this?" Kimi asks.

"I'm sure it's not that bad. I don't really mind her staying here."

"Yeah, but we're not her official host family. And what do you think mom's gonna think when she finds she has another mouth to feed?"

"Hmm… I don't really know."

"Exactly, as much as she might be good company, we can't afford to keep her here." Kimi tells him as he walks to the other side of the living room.

"Okay, I see your point. But we don't exactly have anything to do about it now. Maybe we're just gonna have to deal with this for the time being." Ash says while following him before they heard glass shattering and turned to see Miia trying to get through the living room and to which she looked nervous as there was a shattered glass cup on the ground.

"Oh… I am very sorry. I didn't mean to." She says after putting her hands together before trying to back up as she was knocking into the couch and table while doing so.

"Well… now that you mention it, our house is a bit small." Ash states seeing how hard it is for the poor girl to get around.

(Some time later)

Ash and Kimi had just finished cleaning up the broken glass and had moved the table so that Miia could at least move her slithering body around. "Man, moving the table doesn't make much room, but it's the best we can do for now." Kimi says before getting up and wiping his forehead. "I'm gonna go give these people working this program a call. In the meantime, I guess you could hang out with Miia." He then says before heading to the phone.

As for Ash, he looked at Miia and she was still looking as nervous as ever. He could understand, since this whole experience is still new to her of course she'd be nervous. Especially around humans like Ash and Kimihito was a totally new experience. None the less, he still wanted to at least try and get her to open up.

"Hey, it's okay, you don't need to be nervous. You have nothing to worry about." He told her as she still looked nervous a bit. "Come on, take a seat… I mean… if you want." He tells her as he takes sits on the couch.

She still has a hint of shyness on her face, but none the less, she still went over and sat on the couch next to him. "U-uh… y-you are… nice…" She says still shy.

"Thanks." He tells her before he hears his brother talking on the phone. "I can understand if it's hard trying to get used to this new life style, but… it won't be so bad after a while of living here." He tells her.

She tries to make eye contact with him, but was still a little afraid. "T-thank you for… your, hospitality." She tells him.

"No problem. Besides, it's kinda nice to have company once and a while." He tells her with a smile on his face which caused her face to go red a bit.

'Why isn't he disgusted by me? Doesn't he see what I look like?' Miia had a few thoughts going through her head about this new boy. "E-excuse me, but… what were you saying about my tail earlier?" She asked him.

"Huh?" Ash was confused at first but understood what she meant. "O-oh, right. I was actually about to say that I thought it was pretty cool." He tells her as her face goes even more red.

"R-really?" She asked him, still shy.

"Yeah. I am interested in monsters. To be honest, I was really looking forward to see a few during my Pokémon journey. I think they're cool and amazing." He told her with a smile.

After hearing those words out of his mouth Miia looked almost surprised. 'H-he's not disgusted by us?' She thinks to herself before her head goes back down and Ash's smile dropped. 'N-no… maybe he's just saying that… maybe he doesn't really mean…' She then felt something petting her head.

"Hey, what's with the long face?" He asks with a smile as she looked at him while feeling her cheeks heat up.

"But I didn't sign up for it!" They heard Kimihito yelling in the background.

"Don't worry, it won't be too long before you get settled in." He tells her.

"Well, looks like they're not helping at all. *Sigh* No problem… eventually they will figure out that this is clearly a mistake and will and get this all sorted out." The blue haired boy states as he walks into the room.

"And if they don't?" Ash asks him before his eyes go wide.

"… Aw, what are we gonna tell mom? Man, she might freak out if she finds out about this."

"I don't know, Miia doesn't seem all that bad. Maybe she won't mind having her here."

"Yeah, but… y-you know what, maybe you're right… maybe it won't be too bad…" Kimi says before thinking again. 'Except she'd have to worry about affording to keep another person in this house.'

As for Miia, she didn't know what to think, but she felt as though it wasn't gonna be so bad living with the two brothers and their mother who she might or might not get along with. For Ash, he was looking on the bright side and didn't see much being wrong with having a monster in their household. Kimi was looking at the cons of the situation and thought that this whole program was a bad idea.

(Later that night)

It was hard to figure out where Miia was gonna sleep but with a game of rock paper scissors, Kimihito lost and had to sleep on the couch while she took refuge in his bed for the time being. Right now Ash was just sitting in his bed thinking about the day that they had and how they had now gotten a new roommate living with them.

He then hears the door open. "Um… excuse me… Mr. Ketchum…" He hears as he turns and sees Miia at the door.

"Oh, hey Miia. What's the matter?" He asked her.

She was still a bit shy and hesitant at the same time. "A-are you sure you're okay with me sleeping in the same room as you?" She asked him.

"I don't see much of a problem. I mean, you do have another bed here." He tells her not understanding why she asked. "Is it a problem for you?" He asked her.

"N-not really it's just… I've never slept in the same room as a human before." She tells him.

"Oh… well, it's not a big deal for me. I really don't mind honestly." He tells her.

Miia was still a bit nervous, but none the less she still entered the room. When she did, Ash say her sleepwear and turned away with a bit of a blush on his face since what she was wearing showed a good amount of cleavage… and most of her bust.

"Hey, are you sure you don't mind me staying here?" She asked him again.

"Yeah, I don't mind. You're not really causing any trouble, so it's not a big deal." He told her.

"I just thought… with me being a monster… you wouldn't want me here at all."

He looked at her and saw that she had a saddened look on her face. "Hey, don't think that. I'm sure there must be plenty of guys out there who do hate monsters and most of which are… having the worst thoughts… but I can assure you that me and my brother aren't one of them. Like I said, when I start my journey, I'm hoping to not just see new Pokémon but also new types of monsters." He was telling her.

"So… you don't have a problem with me staying here?" She asked again.

"No of course not. Even if we aren't your official host family, we're still friends." He tells her as she felt almost touched by his words. "We should probably get some rest. Got a big day tomorrow." He says before changing positions. "Goodnight Miia."

"… G-goodnight, Mr. Ketchum." Miia then says which causes the boy to look at her.

"Hey, drop the Mr., you can call me Ash." Ash then tells her.

"A-Ash?"

"Yeah. Or whatever you really want to call me." He tells her.

She stared at him for a second before smiling. "Okay… Goodnight, Ash." She says with a smile as he closed his eyes going to sleep. '… Ash…'

(Next day)

Ash was groaning in his sleep as the sunlight hit his face. He was still tied and was trying to get some more sleep after last night, but due to the sun hating him, it decided to stay in his eyes. This caused him to open up his eyes. He looked at Miia and saw her sleeping peacefully in Kimi's bed, thinking she looked kinda cute.

At first he decided he was gonna sleep some more sleep… then it hit him. He -in a split second- sat up on his bed then found that his room was twice its normal size. "What t-!" He quickly covered his mouth as to not wake Miia up, then got out of bed before rushing to his door.

When he opened the door and as he went downstairs, he found that the house was so much bigger than its normal size. Even the couch Kimihito was sleeping on was bigger.

"Dude! Dude! Wake up!" Ash shook him awake.

"WHA?! I DIDN'T DO IT I SWEAR!" He launched himself awake then realized. "Oh, thank goodness. It was just a dream." He says as the boy sweated from hearing him.

"… I'm just gonna pretend I didn't hear that. Bro, look around!" He then says as the blue haired boy got a look and his jaw dropped to the floor.

"Wha-what the-?!"

Then they both rush outside and where their house was, it was now a big two-story building. Their eyes grew bigger when they saw the new building taking place of their old one. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" Kimihito screamed out when he saw the sheer size alone.

"Apologies for not waiting till you woke, but we needed to prepare for your new guest." They turned to see Smith behind them.

"YOU?!"

"I must admit, being able to sleep through the reconstruction process is certainly impressive. Especially with how loud it was, we expected you would for sure wake up to it." She told them.

"Wait, wait, wait, you did this?" Ash asked her.

"Technically, I myself didn't do this. But, I'll accept a thanks for the time being." She says as the older boy looked annoyed while the younger was just surprised and amazed. "Anyways, your welcome. Take care now." She says before driving off.

"WAIT! HOLD ON JUST A SECOND!" Kimi yelled out, but it was still no use as she was already gone. "C'mon!" He then says before him and his brother turned back to the house.

"Well, do you think mom is ether gonna be, amazed, shocked or angry?" Ash asked him.

The blue haired boy just sighed. "I don't know."

(Later)

"Well, I can say this for sure, it is more spacious now." Ash states as him and his brother were cooking in the kitchen.

"Yeah, you can really move around more and the size of the rooms are at least big enough for Miia to move around. Still, I can hardly believe we slept through the whole remodeling thing. How'd we not wake up to that?" Kimihito asks.

"Who knows? Talk about convenient." The black-haired boy then says. "Too bad once they find Miia's real host family, we might need to say goodbye to all this. That is, if that does happen."

"Yeah, I know mom wouldn't like hearing that." The blue haired boy then says. "I mean, she might be upset just from hearing that Miia has to leave so she won't have someone to talk to while we're on our journeys."

"Does she know about this yet?"

"I called her before we started cooking. I expected her to freak out or something, but she doesn't seem to have a problem with it." Kimi states while having a flashback.

"Yeah, maybe you shouldn't jump to conclusions. I told ya it probably wouldn't be so bad." Ash tells him with a smile.

"Well, I thought she wouldn't be okay with it. You know, with having to pay and everything."

"Wh-dude, didn't you read the book last night? The people who work at this program will help with paying for the host." The spike-haired boy tells him as he looked surprised.

"Wait-wait-wait, seriously?" Kimi asked lost.

"Of course. I didn't finish reading the book, but they do help with pay." He then goes to explain.

"Oh… that's reassuring, I guess." Kimihito and Ash set up the table for breakfast. "Are you gonna be okay with taking care of her while I'm off on my journey? You know mom's not gonna be back until next week."

"It shouldn't be too hard. You're looking at the face of the future Pokémon Master. If I can't handle taking care of a monster, then I might as well release my first Pokémon." Ash tells his older brother.

"Yeah, don't go jinxing yourself. Besides, none of us have done this before." Kimi says as his little brother looked at him annoyed. "Huh, is Miia still sleeping? She's been upstairs for a while now." He then says looking at the stairs.

"Maybe lamias are more heavy sleepers." The black-haired boy states before heading for the stairs. "I'll go wake her up."

"Go ahead. The food's gonna get cold she doesn't come down here." The blue haired boy tells him.

'Not only has this place gotten bigger, there's also been a new room added for Miia. Meaning she doesn't have to worry about sleeping the same room, so that's something good for her. Wonder what she's doing right now.' Ash thought to himself as he went up the stairs. "Hey, Miia. Breakfast is ready if you wa-" He was saying as he opened the door…

Only to find that Miia was currently putting on a shirt, getting a view of her bra and cleavage. Also seeing how big her breasts were… and after a while of the two staring at each other, Miia's face turned red as she looked freaked out and Ash's face got completely red and turned shock before they both screamed out, and Miia smacked the boy with her tail, sending him flying down the stairs.

As he landed at the bottom with a crash, Kimi had stumbled back from the small quake it made. Once the lamia realized what she had done, she quickly put her shirt on and rushed downstairs.

"OH MY GOSH! I'M SO SORRY! ARE YOU OKAY?!" She asked as she reached the boy who had swirls in his eyes.

"Uuuuuuuh… I-it's okay… i-it could be w-worse…" He says dizzily as his older brother could only sweat from what just happened.

(At the end of the week)

Ash, Kimihito and Miia were just standing at the dirt road leaving Pallet Town. Kimi had a backpack packed full of supplies he needed for his journey along with a Pokeball in hand, and even a few empty Pokeballs at his side as he was ready to take off.

"Alright, well I'm gonna be off now. Looks like this is where we part ways." He tells the two.

"Yeah, for now anyways. But, I'm gonna see you at some point on my journey. I know that." Ash tells him.

"Hey, uh… are you sure you're gonna be okay with taking care of Miia until mom gets back? Got everything you need?" Kimi had to ask him.

"Bro, I got this. I mean there were a few mishaps here and there… but it's not really that big a deal. Trust me." The black-haired boy told him while showing him a reassuring smile.

"Alright. And Miia, I just wanna ask that you behave the best you can." The blue haired boy then tells the lamia.

"Y-yes… I will. I promise." Miia tells him with a smile.

"Okay. I'm going now, take care you two." Kimihito then says as he starts walking down the path.

"See you in a bit!" Ash says as he waves off to him.

"Bye!" Miia says while also waving.

The blue haired boy looked back while waving with a smile as he went off into the distance. After that the two now remained where they were for a little bit before the boy turned around and his lamia friend saw him do so.

"Wait, what are we gonna do now?" Miia asked him.

"What do you mean?" He asked her back.

"Well, your brother just left off on his own. I was just wondering… what are you gonna when you start your journey?" She asked him.

To this, Ash stood in thought of what his friend had just asked him. "I don't really know what I'm gonna do when I become a Pokémon trainer. That's the fun part of becoming one, you never know what could happen and surprises are usually fun." He tells her.

"If I'm being honest, I'm hoping that my Pokémon journey will be full of amazingly unexpected surprises and I will journey to the top and become a Pokémon Master!" He tells her.

"That's a lovely dream." She tells him.

"Hmph, thanks. It's great to know I got people like you for a friend, Miia." He tells her with a big smile.

Seeing his smile made her blush a bit and caused her to turn away before he saw. "I-I wanted to… ask something…" She then says before he becomes curious. "C-can I…" She tried to ask him but paused.

"Can you what?" He asked her curiously.

"N-nevermind…" She then told him as he got confused.

"Okay, well then, let's get going back home. C'mon." He told her before he started to walk off.

"Wait for me." She then says as she slithers close to him.

As she was slithering beside him, Miia couldn't help but feel her heart skip a beat. She spent only so much time with Ash during the week and she already seemed to start having feelings for the boy. He was so kind to her these past days and that smile of his always gave her a warm feeling. Not just that, he also didn't have a problem with monsters like most people do. For that, she smiled as she really started to like him.

Then, she slithered closer and wrapped her arms around his arm which he noticed and stopped. "What are you doing?" He asked confused.

"Oh, nothing." She then says before moving her head to his neck as he blushed from what she was doing.

"O-kay then, I guess." He said not understanding but decided to go with it anyway.

This was only the beginning though, because Ash didn't know what was gonna be in store for him and Miia in later days. He planned to go on a journey to become a Pokémon Master, but now with the world being filled with the creatures known as monsters, it's about to get even more unexpected than anyone would believe. Until next time on Pocket Monster Musume.

**And done with the first chapter. Now obviously instead of Kimi, Miia falls for Ash instead. And this is like a version that's like the Pokémon-verse and the Monster Musume-verse fused together. (It's been done before with RWBY) Thing is, I'm not sure if I want to make this a harem since Ash traveling with so much girls is probably gonna have more downs than it would ups.**

**But this chapter isn't official, it's the start of the Miia route for the story. What I mean is that it's gonna be like Doki Doki Literature Club, Undertale or any other series related to branching routes. This is part one for Miia's route, but if you think I should do any of the other girls, I might do so.**

**I almost picked Centorea for the traveling purpose, but I decided to go with Miia, cause who doesn't love Miia? Also, the girls in Monster Musume do a better job at making a move than the girls in Pokémon… Looking at you Serena. Also, SCREW OFF MISTY! Ahem… anyways, this is part one for the Miia route, if you wanna see other routes, you know where to your review.**

**And with that, I'm done here… PEACE OUT, dudes!**


	2. The Journey Begins

**Alright, next chapter. Let's see if I can get this one done quicker and make it shorter. Now I just got a review saying that I should do a harem, but in all honesty, I'm not exactly thinking of doing that. I would be happy to make a harem and would probably be alright with it, but I don't exactly know if I really want to do it this fanfiction. Again, it's the whole traveling with a whole group thing not working out.**

**I've read somewhere that someone did a harem where it was Ash and a bunch of anthro Pokémon traveling though, maybe if they managed to make it work I can… although, it probably only works because they travel in Pokeballs… eh, I'll still think of about the idea of a harem.**

**Anyways enough of me talking let's get into this.**

**Freddy Plushie: Want me to ask the question?**

**Ask away.**

**Freddy Plushie: If you had to choose, which is your favorite anime harem?**

**HighSchool DXD**

**Sword Art Online**

**Akame ga Kill**

**Tells us in your review.**

(Second chapter starts)

In the home of Pallet Town, Ash was currently in his bed right now having a peaceful slumber which unfortunately got interrupted by his Voltorb alarm going off with the Pidgey coming out saying its name. He put his hand up to where it was and was moving it around the desk trying to shut it off but as he was moving it around, he hit it and it fell off hitting the ground and breaking.

"*Groan* Dang it…" He says groggily as he opens his eyes. Then he turned to his side, he found none other than Miia snuggled next to him sleeping peacefully without a care in the world which caused him to go red at first. 'Right…' He then remembered about what happened the last few days. "Hey uh, Miia, time to get up." He tells her as he attempts to get up, only to find she had her tail wrapped around his legs up to his waist.

"Mmm… Five more minutes… maybe five degrees." She tells him as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Why do you seem to appear in my bed? You got your own room you know." He asked her as he felt embarrassed.

"It was really cold and I needed somewhere warm to sleep. I was hoping you could help me, Darling." She then says as she got up a bit.

'Right, cause lamias are cold blooded.' He thought to himself. "Alright, well, then I'll get the bath ready to go." He says as he was about to get up.

"Uh-uh, nope." She then used her tail to pull him back down and have his head in her cleavage. "It's much better when you warm me up yourself. Your body heat feels so much more lovely." She tells him as she hugs him closer.

'Dang it Miia! C'mon!' Ash was currently red in the face, just before he saw one of her boobs pop out of her sleeping shirt. 'You cannot be serious.' He thinks to himself before his legs were fully wrapped in her tail, and he was being crushed. "MIIA! LET ME GO!" He yelled out.

"Oh, Darling, please be gentle… ~" Miia then says.

"WHY ARE YOU ASLEEP AGAIN?!" He yelled out to no avail. "Miia!" He could feel his airways closing up as he desperately attempted to find any means of escape, and his hand ended up grabbing the tip of her tail, which forced to wake up with a moan.

"Darling, you're touching the tip of my tail." She tells him as she loosens her grip.

'*Gasp* She's loosening her squeeze… wait, does she really like this?' He thought to himself as he moved his fingers around the tip which caused her whine and squirm, but he was getting out of her tight hold.

"Please, not so hard…" She moans out as her face was heating up drastically.

'Oh, jeez. This feels so wrong, but I need to get out of this.' Ash kept moving his hand up and down the tail as her grip loosened to the point of him being out. "I'm free, thank the l-AAAMPH!" He was saying until he was grabbed again and pulled into Miia's breasts.

"T-too much… I think I'm gonna…" She was saying as he got out of her bust and looked at her shocked.

"No, no, no, please no…" He was saying as he saw her flustered face.

She then moaned out as her tail once again wrapped around him again, but this time he grabbed a hold of it and slipped his way out until he fell onto the ground. Breathing heavily, face completely red, and utterly embarrassed to say the least. Even if he was trying to get out, it was still in a lewd-dish way which was entirely embarrassing for him.

"Oh, alright. I'm up." Miia then tells him as she gets out of bed while adjusting her shirt. "You sure are full of energy this morning aren't you?… Hmm, Darling?" She asked as she saw him struggle to get up.

"Yeah… full of energy… sure…" He says while still almost out of breath.

(Later in the bathroom)

Ash had just finished running the water for the bath and calmed down after the little… event that went on, as he sighed and leaned against the wall. 'I really need to keep her warm if I don't wanna be strangled again. It also took a while just to get used to how big the rooms became.' He thought to himself as he got off the wall.

'Strangest thing I always wonder, I never know how she even uses the toilet.' He was thinking until he heard the door open which made him jump a bit.

"Is the bath ready?" Miia asked him.

"O-oh… yeah, just-" He was saying while turning around until his nose burst with blood.

"Thank you for being so sweet." She then says with a smile as he sees her naked body.

"DAHA!" He quickly turned back around and covered his nose up.

"I'll just get in first." He heard her say as she entered the tub. "Aaaahhh, this feels so nice. I've heard they have these things in towns of other regions called hot springs. Do you think maybe the two of us could go together one day?" She asked him as he was trying not to look.

"Uh, maybe? I-I don't know." He was stuttering with his words.

"Oh, trying to sneak a peek at me, are we?" Miia then asked him in a naughty tone.

"I'm not trying to-! Uh… I'm just… gonna leave you to your bathing." Ash then says as he heads for the door, until he was grabbed by her tail and pulled into the tub yelling out before he got his head out of the water. "Miia, I don't need to be in here right now."

"You know…" The lamia then went behind him and hugged him, which caused him to go red again. "They do have mixed bathing. Which means we can also be in the bath together. Doesn't that sound lovely? ~" She asked him.

'Oh, you gotta be kidding me…' It was hard for him not to be embarrassed, especially when he felt the breasts of an older female pushing against his back. "But… we can't exactly do that with the prohibited activities." He tried telling her.

"Oh, it's not a big deal. Just a hot spring is all it is. I don't see what's wrong with that." She tells him.

'A lot is wrong with that…' He thought to himself.

"I believe it's worth the experience." She says before she reached down and grabbed his shirt while she had his hands occupied with her tail. "But you don't have to worry, Darling. You will be the only one I bath with… no one else." She says as she takes his shirt off him.

"WHA! HEY!" He tried to say, but couldn't as she flipped him around and pushed her body against him again.

"I especially want my first time to be with you." She tells him… but just when she thought she had him, he managed to get his foot out of the water and used it to turn on the cold water. "AHA! THAT'S TOO COLD! TURN IT OFF!" She yelled as her grip went out and the boy got out of the tub. "My temperature's dropping!"

"Sorry, but what you were just about to do was way too far!" He then says as he leaves.

"You don't have to be so mean about it!" She whines out before he closes the door.

When Ash was finally out of Miia's reach, he stood in front of the door holding his wet shirt. As he was thinking about what just happened, he remembered how it felt. The way Miia was throwing herself at him, the way her naked body felt against him, he was more than just embarrassed… and a 'friend' of his did pay a visit.

When he looked down and saw the unspeakable, he immediately smashed his head against the wall. "GET IT TOGETHER ASH! You aren't even old enough to be doing such adultery!" He scolded himself for letting his hormones take over for that second and went to change his clothes.

(This **Timeskip** is brought to you by Chibi Miia cuddling with Chibi Ash in bed)

After that ordeal, Ash decided to go and make breakfast while putting the TV on for some noise as it was on the news showing the band known as ANM48 doing another music video. After the Interspecies Exchange Bill became a thing, the info about non-human creatures existing in the world blew up and spread like wildfire.

The most popular cause of the bill was the band currently taking place and still selling music to this day. Whether it be with Pokémon, or just nonhumans in general. Originally it was kept secret by the government, when that all changed the whole world began to take a turn, whether it'd be for the worst or for the best. Though strangely, there were no nonhumans that resembled Pokémon.

It was a bit odd that there were only nonhumans that resembled normal animals and/or other creatures, but none of which had anything having to do with Pokémon. _"I guess the world has changed for the better."_

"Yeah, speak for yourself." Ash says as he turns off the TV after setting the table. "This was the worst morning for me." He says to himself as he heads back to the kitchen, taking off the apron he was wearing and leaning against the wall. "Ever since Miia got here, it wasn't all too bad. A little strange that she started calling me Darling though. Yet, it was still really horrible." He says not expecting anything.

"You can say that again." He heard before he jumped, slipped, and fell to the ground and turned to see Smith at the table. "Good morning, Ash Ketchum. Is there something you'd like to say?" She asked him as he looked shocked. "Oh, don't tell me you already forgot about your Interspecies Exchange Coordinator."

It took him a minute, but he shook it off and got up looking annoyed. "Yeah, I still know you, Smith. How did you even get in here?" He asked her annoyed.

"Well, I can see I'm just in time for breakfast." She tells him not really answering.

"Sure, don't answer." He then says sarcastically as he heads to the kitchen.

"But, I am also here because I need to make sure you have nothing to do with prohibited activities." She then tells him.

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me, I totally didn't know." He says again being sarcastic.

"Drop the sarcasm young man. You know that if you; a human were to harm a monster by any means, you will be punished severally. I'm sure you've read about it, the same can also be said if harmed by Pokémon." She explains to him. "As her host family, I'm here to make sure you understand the rules."

"Yeah, yeah, I got it. Even so, it's still your fault for bringing Miia here by mistake. We're not her official host family, and we've tried calling, but you didn't listen." Ash told her.

"I don't seem to recall such."

"Yeah, and that just proves how bad you are at your job." He tells her while looking annoyed as he finished putting rice into a bowl.

"I would watch that tone, if I were you young man. I may be a bit sloppy, but I don't take lightly to people with such poor behavior." She told him while taking out a Pokeball, which caused him to back down. "Besides, Miia stated that she wanted to stay here, so that means need to know everything about the law." She explains to him as he still looked annoyed. "You might just have been lucky that your mother went on a business trip for the week."

"I'm actually thinking I'll be lucky that she's even coming back."

"By the way, while you're in there, could you please get me more coffee?" She asked him.

"Coming up." Ash says as he gets the coffee machine ready. "You know I won't hurt her." He tell her as he's getting the coffee ready.

"And you especially are not allowed to deflower her ether." She then says, suddenly at his ear.

"DAHA! WHA! What are you talking about now?!" He asked as he spun around freaked out.

"They are capable procreating. They have the parts for such. Has she propositioned you? The girls might be frisky and could care less about the male's age." Smith asked him as he looked confused. "Though, demi humans are meant to represent their entire species. Defiled by human hands, and there will be a diplomatic issue. Including both, arresting you on the spot, and deporting her back to her homeland.  
It's very tragic I know, but that's just how it works." She explained the entire thing to him.

"I… *Sigh*" Ash tried to say something but didn't know what to say.

"Wait, you haven't actually done it have you?" She then asks him.

"N-NO! C-COME ON!" He told her while looking bright red.

"I'm sure you thought about it though, right? She may have the body of a serpent, but her body is still rocking ether way." She started to tell him.

"Shut up! I don't care what kind of body she has. Besides I'm fourteen, it wouldn't be legal ether way." He told her while getting annoyed once more.

"Even still, like I said, some girls don't care about age. And she is getting attached to you." Smith says as she takes off her sunglasses. "Besides…" She then put her fingers to the boy's chin. "You are honestly really easy to seduce. ~" She says while her face got dangerously close to his.

Then a certain lamia's tail grabbed onto the boy and yanked him away. "HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Miia yelled annoyed as Ash was once again trying to keep himself from choking. "You are not allowed near my Darling, Smith! No girl but me is allowed to touch him!" She scolded her angerly.

"Well, this kid is having a ruff time, alright." The black-haired woman states.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" The lamia screamed once again.

"Yeah, I do. But, I must be on my way now." Smith then walks to the door putting on her sunglasses. "Remember 'Darling', as long as you don't break any rules you should be just fine." She then says before leaving.

The moment she was gone, Miia looked down at Ash who was in her arms, and very ebarrassed to say the least from feeling her wet body on him. "Hey, uh… Miia… you really shouldn't wear clothes while you're wet. I mean if you don't wanna get cold, then it's probably not the best thing." He told her.

"… The law… is it that important?" She then asked him as he got confused. "Well… when I first came to the Kanto Region, anyone who saw I had the body of a snake… I got plenty of horrible reactions. That's why when I first met you and your brother, I got worried you would've hated me." She begins to explain as she remembers the days she spent with him before and after Kimihito left.

(Flashbacks)

_Miia was sitting at the table looking nervous as Ash came over and gave her, her food. Then she remembered the times he spent talking with her about his dreams of becoming a Pokémon Master one day, and even spending some time helping her out with the laundry…_ **Wait, does it matter what I put in for the flashbacks?… Eh, it probably won't do anything.**

"But, you ended up accepting me. And that smile on your face always soothed me."

(Flashbacks over)

"In just such a short time, I was so happy, Darling." Miia finishes as Ash looked at her before looking down.

"Well, of course I'm not scared of you. I mean, I've seen plenty of Pokémon before and seeing a demi human isn't really anything scary-da!" He was saying before he was then pulled to the floor gently and Miia got on top of him with her tail around his arms.

"That law could never mean anything to me. I don't care what you do to me, Darling. I'll allow you to do whatever you want to me." She says as she got closer to him.

"H-hang on, Miia-" Ash was trying to say until he realized that she undid his pants with her tail.

"And, if you really wish to deflower me…" Miia says before her tail into his pants. "I'll let you… I want you to… because… I love you." She tells him with a blush across her face as a blush appeared on his face as well. "I love you, Darling, so very much… ~" She then says as she moves her face close enough to the point of when their lips almost met.

As she was getting closer, the boy's face was going entirely red… but before they could meet. "I'm sorry." He said as he moved his face away and she got up confused. "I can't do this…"

"Why? Don't tell me it's because of those stupid laws is it?" She asked him.

"Actually, that's not why I'm… saying… no…" He was saying until his face started turning blue. "It's more of…" He says as she screamed seeing him in pain, and then… *Snap!* "… **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**"

"**DARLING!**"

(This **Timeskip** is brought to you by Chibi Ash getting crushed by Chibi Miia)

Miia was currently at the stairs screaming her tears out while screaming apologies as Smith was currently trying to relocate Ash's shoulder as he was grunting in pain. "Yeesh, in spite of your shoulder being *grunt* dislocated… you really know how to take getting crushed by something as strong as that big of a tail." She says as she was getting it back into place.

(We interrupt this time in order to bring you another **Timeskip** AGAIN!)

"Okay, let's go over the rule one more time. The host family is never to leave the demi human unattended in public. So stay close to her and make sure she has all she needs or in other words, just show her a good time." Smith tells the boy as they sat across from each other on the couch while Miia had to use the bathroom.

"Look, with all do respect Ms. Smith, isn't it technically your job to take care of Miia? You're the exchange coordinator." Ash asks her.

"Oh come now, I'm a very busy women you know. I can't exactly do all the work. Besides, this is necessary if she is to travel with you on your Pokémon journey." She then states as he nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Hey, I didn't say I was taking her on my Pokémon journey! I don't hate her, but… well, you know. I just think that she'd be better staying here." He told her.

"There's nothing in the law that says the demi humans can't travel with Pokémon trainers. Some actually are pretty helpful on most journeys such as the centaurs for example." She explained to him.

"Well, what quirk would it be to have someone like Miia with me?" He asked her.

"Who knows, but you never know if she might come in handy." She told him once again.

He then thought about it. 'Well, her tail is pretty long, so maybe it could be used to help someone out of a ditch. Or even grab something from a high shelf… but then again…' He was in deep thought of what perks could come out of having Miia travel with him.

"I'll leave her to you for now. But one more warning, if you do travel with her." Smith was saying, as Ash jumped from seeing her in his face again. "Don't even think of taking her to any sleezy hotels. Clear?" She asked him as he looked almost scared.

"C-crystal…" He told her.

(We interrupt Pocket Monster Musume to give you too many F***ING **TIMESKIPS**)

After that day, Delia had arrived back home and not only was she shocked to see what had happened to her house but also amazed filled with glee at the same time. When she met Miia, she was happy to see her and she didn't seem to have a problem with what she is ether. They seemed to get along with each other pretty well and the lamia got less frisky with Ash do to the fact she couldn't do much romantic actions to him with his mom home.

Although, after a while, Miia then began to start calling Delia mother, which was weird at first. But like she started calling Ash; Darling, it became a normal thing for them. Delia was happy to have company over since Kimihito left on his Pokémon journey and she did figure that Miia had a crush on Ash, but didn't mind at all. These days went on until it was finally time.

(Ash's journey starts)

Right now, a certain spiked haired boy was running down the dirt path as he was just getting his vest and cap on as if he was in a rush. 'Dang it! I can't believe I overslept! What is wrong with me?!' He thought to himself. 'Well, it was partially Miia's fault for keeping me in bed for that extra hour. Even so, I shouldn't have been so stupid!' He was thinking to himself before he saw Professor Oak's lab come into view.

"*Gasp* I have to have made! I gotta make it!" He ignored the crowd and car going down the other road as he saw the old man watering his flowers. "PROFESSOR OAK! PROFESSOR OAK!" He screamed out catching the man's attention. "Professor Oak!" He stopped right in front of him panting exhausted.

"My word, did you run all the way here?" Oak asked with a bit of concern.

"T-that's not important… *pant* right now, *pant*…" He was breathing heavily.

"*Sigh*… You know, for someone who's waited fifteen years, you're already a little sloppy. No offense." The man told him which perked his head up. "You know you're late, Ash. I believe there was something that got in the way?" He asked him as he stopped watering his plants and headed for his lab.

"Y-yeah *pant* actually, I got a little wrapped up in something, literally." The boy told him as he followed him.

"Hm, hm. Well, you weren't lying about what you said about her though." Oak chuckled a bit.

During his time with Miia, Ash decided to show her around Pallet Town. People did give them a few stares, but he managed to shrug them off as they weren't too bad. When he went to Oak's lab, his friend Gary called her gross at first, but he too started to not care about what she looked like after time. That being said, Professor Oak was fascinated by the lamia and did some studies on her as well and they got to know each other over time.

"Alright, now that that's over with, let's get to choosing a Pokémon. I've decided to pick Squirtle!" Ash says as they walked into the lab.

"Oh, uh… well this is a little hard to say." Oak then says which confuses the boy. "How do I put this. You were just late so, Squirtle was already taken." He tells him.

"Wait, WHAT?!" The boy asked shocked. "Uh, you know what. I'll do Charmander then!" He then says before the man gives him a sympathized look. "Uh… Bulbasaur?"

"I am very sorry to tell you Ash, but they've all already been taken. The early bird gets the worm, or in this case, the Pokémon." The man tells him which caused his eyes to go wide.

"Uh… uh…" He was at a lost for words until… "NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed out in despair.

"*Sigh* I'm sorry Ash, I know how long you've waited for this." Oak tells him with sympathy.

"C'mon, Professor. There's gotta be one more Pokémon here." Ash asked him.

"Hmmm, well… there is one but… I must tell you-" The man was saying until the boy spotted something on the railing of the top floor.

"Hey, what's that?!" He asked as his eyes widened with glee.

The man looked up and spotted the yellow furred Pokémon with a lightning shaped tail looking down at them. "Pika?" Was the sound that came out of its mouth.

"Oh, that one. Well…" Oak was saying as the little Pokémon went to the stairs and ran down the railing.

"Oh-ho, he looks so cool." Ash says as he goes over to it as it hops onto the floor. "Hey there little-" He says as he was about to touch it but.

"Pika!" It said as it made a spark while looking angry which caused him to jump back.

"Woah!" He said startled but amazed.

"Its name is Pikachu. And he's one of the few Pokémon here that I usually don't give to trainers, but this one specifically is…" The man told him.

"What? What's up?" Ash asked him.

"Well, he's one of the stubborn ones." Oak told him as the yellow Pokémon still looked angry with electricity sparking around him. "Yeah, I'm not sure if he's up for being with a trainer. Hates going inside his Pokeball, doesn't take kindly to humans, I'm sure you understand." He explained.

"Right, but… is he the only Pokémon here?" The boy asked him again.

"Uh, yes but… are you asking to be this Pokémon's trainer?" The man asked him.

"Well, what other Pokémon is there to choose from?" The boy asked him again.

"I guess having a trainer could help it. But I'll be honest, he's pretty terrifying if angered too much. And it's already terrifying how much electricity he can cause if not careful." The man tells him.

Ash took a second to think about it. This Pokémon known as Pikachu was the only one left, but by Oak's description, if pushed over the edge can get terrifying and maybe even painful. Still, the thought of starting his journey with a Pokémon that wasn't one of the starters was something that might be interesting and cool, and he did have to put up with plenty abuse from nearly getting crushed by Miia.

He then made his decision. "I take him." This caused Oak to look surprised. "I know this may be a bit stupid and I might get electrocuted by him at some points, but if it means starting my Pokémon journey that I have been waiting years to start I'll take any chance I can get." He explained to him.

"Really?… Well, if you say so." The man then pulls a Pokeball with a lightning bolt on it and handed it to Ash.

"What's this?" He asked confused.

"It's Pikachu's Pokeball. He doesn't enjoy living inside it so I usually let him roam around… as long as he doesn't cause trouble and no one provokes him, it should be fine." The man explained to him.

Ash looked down at the Pokémon and it still looked angry as it stepped back, which caused the boy to sigh. "Hey, buddy. I'm your new trainer now. So-" He was saying holding the ball up until…

"PIKA!" Pikachu growled out while releasing some electricity which caused the two to cover themselves.

"It's okay, you don't need to go inside the Pokeball." The boy tells him as he put the ball away which made the animal seem surprised at first. "Look if you don't wanna be in the ball, I'm not gonna force you. If you wanna stay out then… well that's fine with me." He told the Pokémon as the electricity died down around him.

"Pika?" He asked confused.

"Yeah, no need to worry. I won't hurt ya." Ash then moves his hands towards him as Oak seemed worried.

But to his surprise, Pikachu only backed away a little bit before the hand made contact. He rubbed it against him and surprisingly, the little mouse looked a little more calm but yet still kept that frown on his face as his cheek was being rubbed along with a small blush on his face. The boy then slowly moved his hands to pick up the little mouse and up holding him.

"See? Feels nice right?" He asked him.

"Pi…" All Pikachu did was a cute little scoff as his head moved to the side.

"Wow, now this is surprising. I don't think I've ever seen him be picked up by someone without shocking them before. However, even without his trust you're still able to hold him right now." Oak says impressed.

"Yeah, but… one day I will gain his trust and I will become a Pokémon Master. With you by my side buddy!" Ash says as he shows Pikachu a toothy grin to which he could only scoff to.

"Well, if you are gonna go off on your journey, then you're gonna need these with you." The man says going to grab something but coming back. "These are your Pokeballs and Pokedex. You'll need them for your journey. The Pokeballs to catch wild Pokémon and your Pokedex for information on Pokémon." He explains handing a bunch of balls and a device to the boy.

"Thank you. It was nice seeing you professor. Thank you very much." The boy told him as he took the items and heading to the door with the annoyed looking Pokémon in his arms. "See you around professor!" He says waving as he leaves.

"Good luck, young man!" Oak says after he leaves. "Hmph, this boy has potential alright." He says with a smile on his face.

(Outside)

Right now stood outside was a crowd of people including Ash's mother Delia, and Miia who was feeling a little nervous being the only demi human out of all the people there. "I can't believe he's actually going to be going on his journey. It felt like it was just yesterday when he was a little boy going on about how he wanted to become a Pokémon trainer and have a Pokémon when he was little. And now he's grown so big and is going off on his own." Delia says with tears in her eyes.

Miia sees this and couldn't help but feel sad as well, knowing that the person she loved was leaving to journey into the world. "I know how you feel… I just wished he could've stayed here just a little longer." She says while looking down.

"But, this is his dream, and as a mother I am to support this and respect his decision." The older woman states before everyone began to cheer as they see Ash walking down the stairs with a grumpy looking yellow Pokémon in his hand. "There he is, coming down here with his first Pokémon!" She then says as people also started taking pictures of him with the little yellow creature.

"Mom? Miia?" He asked as he got downstairs, stopping in front of the two.

"Ash we just wanted to wish you off on your Pokémon journey. You're finally going to live your dream and we're gonna miss you so much… I just…" Delia was having a hard time figuring out what to say. "If only your older brother was here to see you start right now." She then says as she wipes her eyes.

"I wish you could've stayed here a little longer, at least so we could spend some more time together. But, I can wish you luck on your journey." Miia says while also looking sad.

"Hmph, thank you Miia. That's really nice of you." Ash told her.

"Okay, I've packed everything you'll need for your Pokémon journey. Extra clothes, some cooking supplies, rations, even extra underwear, especially extra underwear with cleaning supplies for you to-" Delia was going over everything she had in the backpack for the boy which caused him to go red at a certain mention and take the back away.

"Got it! Got it! Thanks mom, but can you please not say anything about underwear in front of all these people?" He asked her while showing annoyance in his voice at the last part. "I'm fifteen years old now. I can take care of myself." He tells her.

"I understand, sorry sweetie. Still, I hope you do well on your journey since you're gonna be gone for quite a while." She says as the lamia looked shocked.

"Wait, how long are you gonna be gone for?" She asked him.

"Hmm… I don't really know. Maybe a few months?" Ash states as he puts the yellow creature down.

"MONTHS?! Darling that is way too long! You can't possibly expect me to wait so long for you to come back home!" Miia then says freaked out.

"Miia, Miia, it's okay. I'll call you whenever I can. You can still see me from there." He told her.

"But, that's not the same as meeting you in person! Who's gonna keep me warm during the night when you're not around to use your body heat?" She asked him as he blushed a little.

"Hey, don't worry yourself too much. Besides I will come back. I promise that and I will keep it." He tells her hoping to cheer her up.

"You promise?" She asks as she gets closer to him.

"Of course. I'll be back, no need to worry." He tells her with a confident smile on his face.

"Oh, thank you Darling." She then says relieved before looking down at Pikachu who looked as grumpy as ever. "Is that your Pokémon?" She asked him.

"Yep sure is. Pikachu here, is my first Pokémon and new travel partner, right buddy?" Ash says as he kneeled down to the little Pokémon before he gave off a spark from his cheeks which caused the boy to sweat a little.

"My, that doesn't look like one the starting Pokémon Professor Oak gives to kids." Delia says after getting a look at the Pokémon.

"That's because he's not." They heard as they saw said professor walk next to the boy. "Pikachu here isn't one of the starters that I usually give out, but for Ash he just so happens to be able to get one of my most stubborn Pokémon to cooperate with him. At least, for now that is." He tells them.

"Yeah, me and Pikachu are travel around the world and catch all kinds of Pokémon then we'll return home after the journey. Count on it." The boy tells them.

(**Timeskip** cause why not? Everyone loves a **Timeskip** here and there even if the one who does the **Timeskips** should be getting a raise at some point cause he doesn't get paid enough to do this!)

Ash had just left for his journey of becoming a Pokémon Trainer and Miia and Delia were now left home by themselves as the lamia girl was currently looking out the window saddened. "Is something the matter, Miia?" Delia asked her.

"No, nothing mother… I just… I hope Darling comes back safe." She answers her.

"It's really nice to see someone like you take an interest in my boy like this. It's honestly something to love and adore." The older woman states.

"So, you really don't mind that I love him?" The lamia asked.

"Of course not. Besides, how could I mind such? To my family, monsters are just like any other people. It's a real shame that the Interspecies Bill doesn't allow relationships between humans and demi humans otherwise if it did… Well I might've already started planning a wedding to be honest." Delia then says which caused the younger girl to blush.

Just the thought of a wedding between her and Ash going through her mind was a dream come true. "Well, the moment he turns eighteen anyways." The older woman then says as the lamia's daydream popped in an instant.

"O-o-o-of course! Because having a w-w-wedding while he's so young i-is really bad and-and-and… uh…" Miia was quickly retorting.

"I know. It warms my heart to know that you wanna be by him for his life, and I was actually thinking about having you go with him. But then I thought, he's a grown boy so he would want to show that he can protect himself and handle it on his own." Delia says with happiness.

Then as she was going on in the background, Miia wasn't listening. She was still thinking about Ash and how he's been so nice to her and how she got to know him in such a short time and as such, she had already fallen for him and now just as they were getting used to each other, he had to leave on a journey himself. But as for her, she couldn't take the thought of her being without him even for a second and because of so…

"Oh, the food is done. Now how about you get set up at the-" Delia was saying until she saw that the lamia was gone and looked around for her, then spotted the front door wide open into the night. "Oh no!" She says as she heads to the door. "Oh, Miia. What are you doing?" She says as she sees storm clouds coming.

With Miia she was currently slithering her way down the road leaving Pallet Town as fast as she could going past several Pokémon that in which some saw her and some even hid from her. With the rain coming down hard, she kept moving and kept going on her way to catch up with Ash. She couldn't bare it, the thought of her being away from her 'Darling' for so long and the fact that he could be in danger at any moment, she couldn't handle the thought.

'Please, Darling… Please, Ash… please let me find you!' She was going fast and quick as she even went down a path next to a waterfall still looking for him and hoping that he was alright.

She then slowed down as she was feeling exhausted. The rain hitting her hard, the cold feeling from it, it was all too much for her to handle, but she kept going and going no matter what and fought against it. She didn't care how cold it was, how tiring it was, she wasn't gonna let anything stand between her and the one she loves even if it meant going through this big challenge.

Unfortunately, she was slowed down the point of when she fell on her hands. "No… Ash… Ash… please… please…" She says while using the remaining strength in her arms to try and at least make it to him.

But as she was crawling, she saw lightning strike an area far ahead of her and strike so strongly that it created a big explosion that caused a strong wind to blow which caused her to hold onto the ground for support and she closed her eyes. She went unconscious and just seconds before she did, she said…

"Ash… I'm sorry…"

(Some time later)

Miia stirred and was having a hard time, but she managed open her eyes up and while it was blurry, what she saw was the sky and a large rainbow forming as the clouds disappeared. When she looked at where she was, she found she was at the dirt road she was when she was trying to reach Ash. Then it hit her.

"Darling!" She immediately got up and with few injuries, but from being cold, she managed to slowly slither her way down the path as best as she could.

As she made her way down the path, she was praying in her head that he was still alive and to her luck… to the littlest amount of luck she had, she found the boy on the ground next to his yellow friend. She then rushed over with the most strength she had left and made her way over to him but not awake which started to worry her.

"Darling! Please, wake up! Please! I'm begging you! Don't die on me! Please don't leave me!" She calls out as she hugs his unconscious body. "Please… please stay with me… please… don't go…" She weeps out as tears feel from her eyes and she held the boy close to her hoping it would do something to help.

Then she heard a groan and looked down seeing Ash's eyes twitch a bit, until they finally opened up and the first thing he saw was… "M… Miia?" He asked as he saw her sad face.

"Oh, Darling, thank heavens your alive." She then says as she hugs him closely and gently.

"Miia… what are you doing here?" He asked her in a groggy voice.

"I just couldn't help myself. I couldn't bare the thought of losing you! The thought of being alone without you… I couldn't keep myself from going after you." She begins to tell him. "I was worried you were gonna die and I had a perfect reason to be worried of such. Darling you don't know how bad it is-" She was rambling.

"Hey, hey, hey, calm down… I'm alright, see? I can take care of myself." He told her with a smile which soothed her a bit.

"No, you're not fine! You almost got killed just now!" She then yelled at him before seeing him begin to stand up.

"It's just a few bruises, nothing I can't handle." He told her as she seemed a little more relieved, but was still concerned. Then they heard another groan as they looked towards the injured Pokémon. "*Gasp* Pikachu!" He says as he runs over to him and picks him up into his arms.

"Pika… pi…" The little Pokémon says as he looked at his trainer weakly.

"*Sigh* Thank goodness… thank goodness you're okay better." The boy says as he holds the Pokémon close and he licked his cheek a bit while snuggling his head close to him.

"Pikachu…"

Miia watched with her warm heart as she saw her 'lover' sharing his kindness and showing how much he cares about those close to him. Even to those he still has yet to get to know. He moved himself away from his little friend as he looked down at him, then he realized something in the sky caught his attention which caused him and the lamia to look up.

What they saw was something beautiful. A golden Pokémon with many feathers flying over the rainbow majestically, and beautifully. _**"No data found…**__**there are still Pokémon to be explored in the world."**_ They heard as they looked down to see the still perfectly working Pokedex opened up.

After that, they looked back up at the Pokémon in amazement and astonishment. "Still Pokémon to be explored…" Ash muttered.

"What was that?" Miia asked hearing him.

"Oh, nothing just… we should probably head to the next town right now." He says as he goes to get his Pokedex. "C'mon, let's get going."

"Wait, so I can come with your?" She asked him.

"Yeah, why not? You already came this far out here, so yeah you can come with me." He tells her which overjoyed the lamia and she went to him and gave him a hug.

"Oh, thank you so much, Darling!" She says before hearing a grunt. "Oh, I'm sorry. Here, I'll help you." She says as she put her hands on his shoulders and helped him walk to the next town.

"Thank you, Miia." He tells her as he walks with his injured Pokémon in his arms.

They continued on and on, and then they saw a sign just by the side of the dirt road that read, 'Welcome to Viridian City' on it. They looked ahead and spotted the next city only so far away now. With this was the start of Ash's Pokémon journey to become a Pokémon Master. With Pikachu as his first Pokémon and Miia by his side, his travels would take unexpected turn.

Whether it is for the worst, or for the best, might never be known. But he will also soon find out that life isn't always as it seems.

To be continued…

**Okay, that was kinda a shitty ending, but it was the best I could do. SO! Ash is currently traveling with Miia, the pairing is currently still AshxMiia cause I still don't plan on doing a harem due to it might causing some complications. Brock is for one thing since with all these girls around, he's no doubt gonna lose his mind… and not in a good way.**

**I mean Brock isn't a pervert, but he's really you know what for the ladies. And that's the complication. If I make it a harem should it be the harem travels with the original trio, or just Ash traveling with the harem himself? I think Miia fighting with Misty would be entertaining, but I don't really like Misty… at all.**

**But if you think I should do a harem, I might do so, but for now the pairing is just Ash and Miia.**

**And with that, I'm done here… PEACE OUT dudes!**


	3. What happened when Ash left

**Alright, so this is the second chapter and… okay, I really don't know what to ask and Freddy Plushie is kinda in the middle of being in a VR game so, I'm just gonna… well let's get the chapter started, shall we? I'm gonna have a poll up on my page that's for either to make this a harem or just a regular fanfic and right now, it's just AshxMiia. Now I can't tell you that I'll 100% listen to the poll, but it will only be for suggestion.**

**Question of the day**

**Which anime styled video game do you like more out of the answers below?**

**BlazBlue  
Touhou  
Hyperdimension Neptunia  
Senran Kagura  
Xenoblade Chronicles 2**

**Leave your answer in a review.**

(Viridian City)

"Attention citizens of Viri-… is this thing even on?" The officer in her uniform says as she sits in her station outside of the large city checking on the mic. "Attention citizens of Viridian City! We have reports of Pokémon thieves in the area! We are believing the thieves to be known as Team Rocket! Be on the lookout for any suspicious strangers at all times! I repeat, be on the lookout for a-huh?" She was saying before she saw something coming down the road up ahead. "What on earth?" She then says before grabbing her Pokéball and tranquilizer gun.

Meanwhile down the road… "Hey, thank you Miia… for coming to get me." Ash says as the lamia helped him make their way down the path with the injured Pikachu in the boy's arms.

"Your welcome, Darling. But, I'm also sorry." Miia then tells him as he looked confused.

"What for?" He asked her.

"I wasn't supposed to come along with you. I know you must've left me home to keep your mother company, but I honestly couldn't help myself. I was worried about you so much Darling that I ended up leaving your mother behind and putting my own life in danger just come for you." She tells him as she looked sad.

"Hey, don't worry about it. We can tell her once we get Pikachu to the Pokémon Center. We'll make a call and then we can tell her we're alright. Besides… what you did just now was kinda stupid but also brave. Even if it was raining and your body temperature was low you still went on and kept your spirit from going down. That's the most impressive things I've seen you do." He told her still holding his smile.

This made Miia's heart warm and she smiled that even if he was in a weak state, he still was the kind soul he always is. "You're so kind… and so sweet." She says as the boy smiled to see her happy.

Then he spotted something coming their way. "Hey! Hey! Over here! We ne-!" Ash started saying before.

"Stop where you are." They heard a shout before dust covered their vision for a bit and they coughed before the dust cleared. "Alright…" They then hear before seeing what looked like a female police officer getting out of a police car. "What's going on here." She says before inspecting the situation. She saw Ash hurt and looked beat upholding an injured Pikachu and got the wrong idea. "Alright, ma'am you are under arrest!" She then says pulling out handcuffs.

"W-what?!" Miia yells freaked out.

"Wait, hold on you got the wrong idea! This isn't what it looks like!" The boy yelled out as the cop seemed confused. "Look, let me explain." He tells her.

(Some time later)

"So, that's it huh?" The woman says after hearing the situation.

"Yeah, I know it sounds weird but that's what actually happened." Ash tells her.

"Well, guess that's a relief for you. Had you actually done something to him then we'd have to deport you to your homeland." The cop then says looking at the lamia girl who sweated. "Though, the whole seeing a legendary Pokémon thing is really questionable." She tells him with her hand on her chin.

"Yeah, but whether you believe it or not that's what actually happened." He tells her.

"It's true. Darling wouldn't lie about something like this, you have to believe." Miia attempts to back him up.

"Not saying I don' believe the Spearow attack, just not the part about legendary Pokémon." The woman then states. "Other than that, your story pretty much checks out. And your Pikachu looks in really bad shape." She tells them referring to the small mouse Pokémon in the boy's arms.

Ash then realized and attempted to step towards her but ended up stumbling as Miia held him up. "You gotta help us, we need to get Pikachu to the Pokémon Center! Please, is there anything you can do?" He asked him while looking worried and concerned.

"Don't worry, you're lucky I chose to bring my car instead of my bike. Besides if I can't help stop someone from dying, then my name isn't Officer Jenny." She then says as she opens up the door to her car.

(…)

"Take care on your journey now young man." The pink haired nurse says behind the counter as she hands a brown spiky haired boy some Pokéballs.

"T-thanks Ms. Se-NURSE JOY! Nurse Joy… sorry…" The boy then says before he looks away and starts running out of the Pokémon Center.

"Um… well that was awkward." The woman known as Nurse Joy then says before going back to work.

Meanwhile, in the distance, a police car was driving by with sirens going off as the boy inside was holding his Pokémon close to him while his lamia friend looked worried. "Hang in there Pikachu. You're gonna be okay." He kept saying to his little friend who was still twitching.

"We're almost at the Pokémon Center, just stay calm." Jenny says as she was driving the car. "You know, signing up for the interspecies exchange bill could help me with my job. I've heard centaurs are known to be faster than even these cars. But, it's situations like this where a car is more useful, albeit not as fast." She tells them trying to see if she could change the mood, but it didn't seem to do anything. "The Pokémon Center is just up ahead. So, keep ahold on that Pokémon of yours." She tells them.

Miia was watching Ash hold Pikachu close while looking worried and concerned and… honestly kind of in despair. She never thought she'd see him with such emotions like this. How could he keep his smile up just minutes ago then suddenly go to being this saddened being? This wasn't like him at all. But, it wasn't as though she didn't understand. She was worried about him dying so she went to go and find him and now he seems to be in the same saddened state she was in when she was worried for him.

The car then came to a stop. "Alright, we're here. Come on!" Jenny tells them as she opens the door. The two of them got out as well and followed her inside. "Nurse Joy, we have an emergency!" she then yells as they entered the building.

"Huh?" Nurse Joy then says before seeing who entered. "Oh, my!" She then says looking worried.

(…)

A Cansey then takes Pikachu through the halls on a stretcher as she looked at the boy. "It'll be okay. We'll start treatment right away and he should be back up and running in no time..." Joy tells them before she trailed off not knowing his name.

"His name is Ash Ketchum. He's the Pokémon's trainer and the host family of this demi-human." Jenny explains to her.

"Thank you for helping Pikachu. Is there anything I can do?" Ash asked in concern.

"Start by being more responsible!" She then scolded him as he took a step back. "If you're this Pokémon's trainer young man, then you shouldn't be letting your Pokémon battle till it's in such a condition like this!" She scolded him again while accusing him.

"But you don't even know what happened!" He argued back.

"Yeah, you can't just accuse Darling like that when you weren't even there yourself!" Miia then yells at her.

"Whatever the reason as to what happened, what's past is past. Now just leave everything to me." Joy tells him.

"It's good to know we have you here to help us, Nurse. Take care now." Jenny then states before heading off.

"Don't worry. It's just gonna be a while until we're done." The nurse then states before going to follow her Pokémon partner. Leaving the boy and the demi-human to hope she can save him.

(**Timeskip** brought to you by Chibi Ash and Miia arguing with Chibi Nurse Joy)

Out in the city of Viridian the camera apparently seems to be lazy and decided to show a part of the street where the walls were littered with lots of wanted posters. Most of which included some common criminals, those of which being either random Pokémon thieves, your typical robbers, but none as much as a poster of two criminals that didn't have a name on theirs where they had the most reward money out of everyone. Two criminals wearing black and white clothing with Rs on their shirts.

Then, someone took said poster off the wall while walking. This person had blond hair before dragon wings spread from his back and he flew off. Flying to a hot air balloon up ahead then landing in it.

"Oh, look who it is. What news do you have for us?" The woman in the poster asks as he looked at her.

"Nothing much. Just a little something you'll want to see." He then hands her the poster.

"Oh, a wanted poster. How flattering." The woman says.

"Flattering? Please, this picture makes me look terrible." The man from the poster says.

"Then you should be happy that they managed to capture the real you. Photographers usually are idiots with pictures like these." The woman states.

"Exactly. The people will be oh so sorry that they ever saw this face."

"We all are sorry to see your sad face." A Meowth then says with a smug look on his face. "Besides, we're here to capture rare and unusual Pokémon. With all these new demi-humans coming into the world, crimes have gotten ether worse or better. But for our case, with your help. It's for the better." He then says referring to the dragon like being in the balloon basket with them.

"Well, you guys are the ones that steal Pokémon. I on the other hand am looking for my bride." The demi-human states.

"And you'll find her one day, Drac. As we said, working with us will help you." The woman tells him.

"Jessie, why are we bothering with him again?" The man asks her.

"You know why, James. He doesn't exactly trust us, but his non-human like features come in great handy." She then explains to him once more.

"Hmm. I guess so." James then says.

"Don't expect me to be working with you guys for too long. I'll leave once I get what I want." Drac then tells him.

(…)

Ash and Miia have been sitting in the lobby for the past thirty minutes and yet no one had come out to assure them of Pikachu's survival. Miia was concerned of the little Pokémon ever being able to recover, since he belongs to her host family and 'lover'. She looked at Ash who was looking worried and guilty.

She saw the look on his face and what it meant and couldn't help but wish she could comfort him. "Darling?" She asked him as he didn't respond. "Don't worry, Darling. I'm sure he'll be alright." She tries to tell him.

"I… I know… but… I just… can't help but feel like he wouldn't be in this situation if it wasn't for me." He says not bothering to look up.

"I know you feel bad, but it's not your fault. From what I've heard from other people around Pallet Town, it seemed as though there were other kids who started out badly as well. So, not everyone's journey starts out greatly." She tries to tell him while trying to comfort him some more.

"I don't know. I can understand if a Pokémon Trainer has a hard time at first but, people don't get their Pokémon injured this far." He says while glancing at her for a second before looking down again. "I… I don't think I'm cut out to be a Pokémon Trainer." He then says before he felt hands on his cheeks.

"Don't you dare say that!" Miia forces him to look at her. "You've wanted to become a Pokémon Trainer all your life. You can't just give up." She says before moving her hands to his shoulder a moment after. "At least, not like this." She then says while looking right into his eyes.

To this, Ash looked down with his eyes then looked away before he felt her pull him into her chest forming a hug. "Don't worry… I'll still be with you." She says with a smile while caressing his head.

The boy didn't know what to say, instead of talking though he decided return the hug as held her close his head under her chin and above her chest… for what Miia was thinking… 'OOOOHHH! I just helped Darling and he's hugging me! ~ Don't worry my love, I will be helping you with your problems now.' She was ecstatic inside.

"T-thank you, Miia…" Ash says while hugging her. He tried to separate, but she didn't let go. "Uh, Miia? Could you let go?" He asked her before feeling her tail wrap around him.

"Forgive me Darling, but after going through such cold and freezing rain my… my temperature dropped so…" She tells him before his body below his arms was entirely enveloped. "If you don't mind, could we stay like this for a little longer?" She then asks him while looking down at him.

He looked up with a bit of a blush but decided to let her have her moment and just sighed. "Alright. We can stay like this for a bit." He says as she hugged him tighter which caused him to feel a bit of pain, but he decided to endure it.

(Sometime later)

Sometime after hugging Miia, Ash went to one of the video phones and decided to make a phone call to his mother. It ringed, and ringed, and ringed… then finally, someone picked up. _"Hello?"_ He heard from the other side while looking on the screen to see no one there for a second.

"Hey, mom?" He says in an almost worried tone.

"_*GASP*!"_ He heard a strong gasp before hearing something getting knocked over before his mother appeared on the screen in a robe nearly tripping before she got to the phone. _"ASH! Honey is everything okay?! Are you alright?! You look hurt! What happened to you?! Is Miia with you?! Is she okay-?!"_ She already bombarded him with questions while looking scared as the boy sweated.

"Mom calm down! Calm down!" He tells her while waving his hand. "Firstly, I'm fine. It's just a few bruises, nothing more." He then tells her as she sighs in relief.

"_Oh, thank Arceus. Wait, is Miia with you? Is she okay?"_ She then says looking like she was about to have a panic attack again.

"Y-yes… yes she is." He tells her before Miia nervously peeks from the corner.

"H-hello, Mother…" She says while sweating.

"_Oh, thank goodness you're alright! How could you have run off like that?! Do you understand what could have happened to you-?!"_ Delia yelled into the phone.

"Mom, mom, calm down! I'm fine. Miia's fine. Neither of us are hurt, take a breather." Ash says while getting concerned.

Delia then took a deep breath before releasing it. _"… Okay… I'm sorry dear, it's just, you had me so worried. I thought if you didn't make it that you would've been in so much pain or worse… right I'll stop."_ She then says as anxiety had gotten the best of her for a second.

"Y-yeah… sorry about… running off…" The lamia says tapping her fingertips.

"Sorry for also making you worry. But on the bright side, we made it to Viridian City." Ash tells her with a thumbs up which caused her to gasp.

"_You're already there? It took your father days before he could make it to that city. Oh, he would be so proud of you. ~ You're the apple of his eye."_ Delia then says with happiness.

'Except he probably got here no problem.' The boy thought to himself.

"_Oh Ash, turn that smile upside-down. Look at you growing up before my eyes, spreading your wings and soaring like a Spearow!"_ She then tells him.

"Well, actually the better description would probably be fallen Pidgey-" He says before he was suddenly grabbed by Miia.

"THAT IS NOT TRUE! You nothing like that at all!" She then says loudly at him. "I won't let you talk about yourself like that Darling, not one bit!" She then says before she then pulled him into her breasts and held his head tightly.

"_Miia's right, don't you dare say that about yourself. You can do anything you set your mind to, do you understand?"_ Delia then says glaring at him through the screen.

"Y-yeah, I got it." Ash then says muffled before he released himself from the lamia's hold.

"_By the way, did you remember to change your underwear last night before bed?"_ His mother then asked which caused him to blush even harder.

"MOM!" He yelled embarrassed as she and Miia shared a small giggled.

"_Okay, I'm sorry sweetie. By the way, when you have the time, make sure to call your older brother and see how far he is on his journey and when you get the time, make sure to call every day to tell me how you are doing."_ She tells him with a smile on her face.

"Got it mom… I have to go for now." He then tells her.

"_Alright, bye sweetie. I love you!"_ His mother the says before hanging up.

"… Well… that went better… than I thought." Ash says while putting the phone down. "For a second there I thought she was gonna have a heart attack." He then says before looking at Miia. "Well, do you have anything you wanna do?" He asks her before she looked surprised.

"W-want to do?" She asks as she started to turn red.

"Yeah, I really don't know what to do while I'm waiting for Pikachu to recover. So I was wondering if you had anything in mind." He then asked her.

"W-well, if that's so…" She then starts to become ecstatic inside. 'OOOOHHHH! This is my perfect chance to take Darling out on a date! I've been waiting for this! Our first date is finally gonna-!' Miia was thinking before they suddenly heard a ring at the front desk interrupting her thoughts.

"Huh, who's calling at the front desk?" Ash then says as he goes over to check, but there wasn't any caller ID. "Heh, go figure. Hey, Nurse Joy! You got a call!" He called out. No answer. "Nurse Joy?!" He called again but still nothing, and he made the decision himself. "Well, guess there's no point in leaving it unanswered." He then steps closer to it.

'UUUUUGGGHH! STUPID PHONE! THE PERFECT MOMENT TO GO ON A DATE WITH DARLING IS RUINED!' The lamia thought annoyed and angered.

"It has to be important to be calling the Pokémon Center like this." He then answers it before the screen showed what appeared to be…

"_Forgive me for calling late but I just wanted to tell you-Ash?!" _Professor Oak was the one calling.

"Professor Oak?" Ash grunted in surprise.

"_My word, you've already made it to Viridian City? Never thought the nurse would let you answer the phone." _The man states as the boyscratches his head a bit. _"I mean, the other Pokémon Trainers that left Pallet made it quickly as well, but quite frankly I'm more than surprise you got there so soon."_ He states.

"Well, I wouldn't say that I got there without any precautions… if you understand what I'm talking about." The cap wearer tells him as Chibi Miia is seen going by crying Chibi Tears.

"_Right, but knowing that, you must've caught a ton of Pokémon during your journey to the city. Gary told me that by time you had gotten to Viridian, you'd have absolutely no Pokémon whatso ever and I bet him a hundred dollars that he'd be wrong."_ Oak then says as Ash's face changed to several nervous faces before he got stuck on one. _"What's wrong?"_

"Well… uh…" The boy says before nervously laughing.

To this, Oak dropped his head in disappointment before sighing. _"You really didn't catch any Pokémon on your way there did you?" _He asked with disappointment clear in his voice.

"… No… no I haven't." The boy tells him again in a disappointed tone. "But, I did end up seeing a new Pokémon." He then says which catches the man's attention.

"_Really now? What kind?" _He asked curious.

"I don't know what kind for sure but the Pokédex couldn't read it and it looked like…" Ash was about to describe it, until he found the wall art to have three birds on it and a fourth including the one he saw from earlier and he tilted the computer screen to see it. "Like that up there. That's what it looked like. It flew over the rainbow." He says pointing at the one that looked like it.

"_Oh… hmm… Well I can't say I can really help you. If you went into more detail on it looks, than maybe I could help. But unfortunately, I can't exactly be sure on what Pokémon that could be."_ Oak explains which made the boy more interested than he already was. Then they heard a doorbell. _"Oh, that must be the pizzz-rofessors… Uh, I'll talk to you another time, Ash. Good luck."_ He then says.

"HUH?! But wait I still… *Sigh* great." Ash then says as he was too late and Oak already hung up. "Well, so much for helping me out." He says putting the phone back as Miia popped up behind him.

"Does that mean you're done, Darling?" She then asked almost relieved.

"Yeah, I'm finished. So, what did you want to do?" He asked her before she then got excited.

"Oh, finally! Darling I wish to go on a date through the city!" She then says with glee as the boy sweated.

"Wait, what?" He asked confused and a little worried.

"Of course, I've been waiting for a long time to have out first date and I just can't wait any longer!" She then grabs ahold of him before she then made a break for the front doors. "We're gonna have our first date and it's going to be so romant-OOOFF!" She then ended up crashing into someone on the way as they all landed on the ground.

"Agh, son of a gun." Ash says rubbing his head.

'WHY IS THERE ALWAYS SOMETHING TRYING TO GET IN BETWEEN ME AND DARLING?!' Miia thinks to herself while starting to get annoyed.

"Ow!... stupid… unbelievable… worst day ever!" They heard what sounded like a female and Ash got up and went to her to help her up.

"Oh, I'm sorry about knocking you over. Miia just got excited and she ended…" He was saying as he helped her up only to find it was a familiar face he hoped not to see. "H-h-hey… How are… you doing?…" He says while sweating and laughing nervously.

"YOU!" He then hears a scream that nearly breaks his eardrums as he looked at the orange haired girl who was pissed. "How fortunate that our paths cross once more, especially when you're THE ONE THAT'S GONNA PAY FOR THIS!" She then yelled at him while hosting a destroyed bike over her shoulder.

The color drained from Ash's body when he saw the bike destroyed in two pieces. "W-wow… uh… your bike… got destroyed…" He says nervously.

"By you!" She then yelled before slamming it onto the ground. "Listen here you jerk! I don't know what kind of crap you've done to it and I don't care what kind of excuse you have up your ass! You better have enough to get me a new bike, YOU HEAR ME?!" She then ran to him, grabbing him by the color then shaking him.

"Will you calm the hell down?!" Ash says shoving her back. "Look, I'm sorry for your bike okay. If you want a new bike I'll buy you one when I get the chance, but it's just a bike! Nothing to be getting angry over." He tells her while almost annoyed.

"Oh, I guess you don't know how expensive that bike was! I paid 135$ for that bike and it was in perfectly good condition until you showed up, stole it, and destroyed it!" She yelled at him once more.

'135$ for a bike? You can get those for 15 to 40 dollars anywhere in good condition.' He thought to himself.

"Hey back off! Don't you dare yell at Darling like that!" Miia then came in getting annoyed herself. "Darling needed to get to this city as fast as he could and you can't just yell at him over a stupid bike!" She yelled at her with anger as the boy sweated.

"Wha-… Darli-? You know what, I don't care. Listen you have no room to talk! In case you weren't listening, your 'Darling' destroyed 'my' bike! Which was expensive! You can't just walk into a store and then find a bike for a cheap price!" The orange haired girl argued back.

"Actually, there are tons of stores out there which have lots of bikes for a more reasonable pri-" Ash was about to say.

"SHUT UP! I don't wanna hear it!" She yelled at him.

"HEY! Don't you dare tell Darling to shut up!" Miia yelled back.

"I'll tell him to shut up whenever the hell I want!" She yelled back as the two began going at each other's throats.

'Aaaaannnd that's just great. Please tell me I'm not gonna be dealing with this all the time.' Ash thinks to himself while sweating and sighing.

After a minute of the two bickering, they heard a melody go off before the doors to the care unit opened up showing the nurse with her Chansey and with a stretcher that had Pikachu covered in bandages. Ash's eyes widened at the sight.

"PIKACHU!" He yelled while running over to the nurse and Pokémon. "Pikachu, are you… Are you there buddy?!" He says worried.

"Calm down, now. Your Pikachu is okay, he just needs some time to rest." Nurse Joy tells him as Miia came over to check as well. "His injuries don't seem really severe, however for the time he must remain as is until he's healed." She tells him which made him relieved.

With that, he stared at the little mouse Pokémon currently in bandages and sighed before turning to the nurse. "Thank you for helping him. How long is he gonna be out for?" He then asked her.

"It could be a while. Most likely, he'll have to stay overnight. But don't worry, we have rooms here that have been remodeled in case someone who's hosting monsters travels here." Nurse Joy tells him with a smile on her face.

"Okay… again thank you. You hear that buddy, everything is gonna be okay." Ash then says as he rubs Pikachu's head and he slightly twitched.

"You're lucky you got him here so quickly, any later and who knows what might've happen to him if you haven't gotten here sooner." The nurse tells him.

As for the young orange haired girl, her anger was now replaced with a look of shock. 'W-was it… really that bad… did he… really need my bike that bad…' She thought to herself before looking down in shame feeling bad about yelling at him earlier.

"It's getting late, and we're gonna be closing soon. The rooms are just upstairs, if you'd like to stay for the night. The rooms build for demi-humans are on the right." Nurse Joy then tells them.

"That'd be good, thanks." Ash tells her before she hands him a key stating which room number he was gonna stay in, then she noticed the orang haired girl. "Oh, are you with this boy?" She then asked her as she looked up at her.

"Huh? O-oh… no I'm not with him. But, I will be staying." She tells her.

"Okay then, here's the key to the room you'll be staying in." She then walks over and gives her a key as well. "Now, it's time we closed up. So, make yourself at home while you're here." She then tells them before leaving with Chansey to take Pikachu to his room for rest.

With that said and done, Ash felt relief knowing that his Pokémon was alright. "See Darling? Everything's gonna be alright. Pikachu will be better tomorrow." Miia tells him with a smile.

"Yeah… that's a relief." He says with his eyes closed before he turned to the orange haired girl who noticed his eyes on her.

"Um…" She says before scratching the back of her head. "I'm sorry for… yelling at you and… well, getting angry at you I guess." She then tells them.

"Don't worry about it. I should be saying sorry for taking your bike out of the blue like that." He tells her with a chuckle.

"Yeah, guess we're both to blame for that, huh?" Misty says before the two shared a bit of laughter which caused Miia to look in jealousy. "So, anyway. You're one of those trainers who're traveling with demi-humans, right?" She then asked out of curiosity.

"Well, uh…" He was telling her before looking back towards Miia.

"There're plenty of people who're traveling with them now these days. Although, not everything has been updated for certain species so, I'm sure you get the idea and everything." The girl was showing more of a nice side to him in spite of her little freak out earlier. "Anyway… my name is Misty, thought I should tell you that." She then introduces herself.

"Yeah, and I'm Ash in case you wanted to know." He was telling her before they heard some strange clanging noise and saw that a huge metal door was covering over the entrance of the Pokémon Center.

"_The Pokémon Center is now closed for tonight. Thank you for coming and we'll see you again tomorrow." _They heard over the intercom as the door was down entirely preventing anyone from getting in or out.

"Any who, like I said I come across a good amount of people like you sometimes. I mean, the most common demi-human I've seen people travel with is centaurs." Misty told them.

"Yeah, I can kinda see that as well-" Ash was saying before he was grabbed and pulled away.

"Darling, we should get rest after today…" Miia says dragging him upstairs.

"Uh, see ya in the morning, bye!" The boy then says leaving Misty a little dumbfound as the lights in the center turned off.

(Upstairs)

"Miia, what was that about?" Ash asked her as he had come back from getting changed to then find the lamia girl lying in his bed already in her sleepwear which still showed off her busty cleavage.

"I'm sorry Darling, but you know how I feel about you being around other women." Miia tells him which caused confusion.

"Wha-what are you talking about? I've never seen you act that way at all." He asked her. "Nevermind. Anywho, sorry we couldn't go out today." He then tells her.

"Oh, it's… okay… really…" The lamia girl tried to put on a calm attitude but was screaming on the inside. 'Why does the world wanna keep us being together?!'

"Guess we could take a walk through the city tomorrow. We are both new to Viridian, so I'd like to explore a bit. Maybe, see how many Pokémon we can spot along the way, and maybe even some other monsters." He says while tossing his bag next to one of the beds.

"So we can go on a date?" Miia asks him again.

"I-uh… if you wanna call it that?" Ash then tells her.

"YAY!" The lamia says with glee before the boy fell onto his bed. "Darling, are you okay?" She asks him.

"I'm still worried about Pikachu's condition… I really hope he's okay. I know the nurse says he's gonna recover but… I can't stop worrying about him." He says as he covers his face with his arms.

"Darling, what happened when you left?" He then turned his head to look her direction. "What caused that large explosion on the route we were in?" She then asks him.

"Oh, you saw that?" He asks her as she nods to his question. "I don't really know if you wanna hear that." He tells her again.

"I do wanna hear it. I'm tired of you pretending you're okay when you're clearly not. Please, just tell me what happened!" She says again as he didn't break eye contact.

Ash still didn't feel comfortable with the idea of telling someone who's really obsessed with him like Miia what happened, but she most likely wasn't gonna stop bugging him about it. "Well, I did something stupid." He states which caught more of her attention.

"What do you mean?" She asked once more.

"It all started with Pikachu being stubborn." He then says as he begins to explain.

(Yesterday at the exit of Pallet Town into Route 1)

"Come on, Pikachu! What are you doing?!" Ash says as he's pulling Pikachu by a leash along with rubber gloves on and the little Pokémon wasn't even budging to move a leg as he glared at his new trainer. "Pikachu! You can't keep acting like this!" He says as he continues to yank the leash.

Then after trying so hard only to come up with no results, he gave up. He then looked at the leash and saw it was beginning to tear which proved that it wasn't gonna last anymore yanks and just slumped down groaning. He sat back up after a moment and looked at his Pokémon who only huffed while looking away.

"Pikachu, are you really gonna be like this throughout my journey?" He asks him as the only response was arms crossing. "You know you're not gonna get anywhere acting like this. Why do you act like this?" He asks.

"Pi." Pikachu just huffed again.

"Man I wish I could understand what you're saying… But even so, you gotta at least get inside the Pokeball. That's how Pokemon travel with their trainers." The boy then brings out his Pokedex. "Even the Pokedex says so." He says as it opens by itself.

"_Indeed. When traveling it is common knowledge that Pokemon must travel inside their Pokeballs with their trainers. However exceptions can be made. If a Pokemon doesn't enjoy being inside of its Pokeball, it still can travel with its trainer."_ The Pokedex says as Ash sweated a bit.

"Well, guess that's that." He then says as Pikachu had a bit of a smirk. "Don't give me that look." He says annoyed. "Look, I'm your trainer now. So this stubborn attitude of yours has…" He was saying before he sighed not knowing what to say the little mouse.

"Pi…" Pikachu looked just as annoyed.

"Okay, let's try this." Ash then says as he unclips the leash and harness from Pikachu and even removed the rubber gloves. "Better?" He then asked as the little Pokemon only turned away. "Come on." He says annoyed before they hear a rustle.

They turn to the sound and find a Pidgey come out of the grass as the boy took out his Pokedex. _"Pidgey; the Tiny Bird Pokémon. Pidgey has an extremely sharp sense of direction. It is capable of unerringly returning home to its nest, however far it may be removed from its familiar surroundings. It is known as one of the weaker Pokemon, perfect for the new trainer to catch." _It exclaimed.

"Alright, piece of cake." Ash then puts away the Pokedex. "Pikac-" He was saying before realizing the little mouse wasn't next to him anymore. "What the-?" He looked around in panic before finding him resting in a tree on a branch yawning. "PIKACHU! Come on!" He yelled at him but to no avail. "Fine, be that way. Besides, Pidgey's are easy to catch anyway. This will be a piece of-" He was saying before he found that the Pidgey had flown off.

He was left dumbstruck as Pikachu snickered at his arrogance. The boy gritted his teeth while groaning in annoyance before sighing knowing what happened.

(Switch)

"Wait, Darling I don't understand." Miia interrupted as Ash was explaining. "If Pikachu acted like this, how did he start liking you?" She asked curious.

"Well, it had to do with a few things that happened later on and stuff… I-it's kinda hard to explain. I'm gonna skip ahead a bit. I tried to catch a Pidgey, it went wrong several and every time, Ratata tried to steal from me and Pikachu was laughing at me the entire time." He tells her.

"I still don't understand why you didn't just take him back to get a different Pokemon." She states as he frowns at her.

"I kinda considered it at first… as I was saying…" He goes back to explaining.

(Switch)

Pikachu was still perched on the tree branch as he was snoring away as Ash's yelling could be heard in the background before he woke up to the sound of the boy crashing into the ground. "Ow… WOAH, WOAH, WAIT-!" He yelled before a wave of sand blew right into him, practically burying him.

The Pidgey he was trying to catch then flew away and Pikachu just laughed his ass off. "SHUT UP! I'm trying here!" Ash screamed at him as he burst out of the sand. "You know, you could at least do SOMETHING instead of sitting on your ass the entire time!"

"Pi… PIKA!" Pikachu stood on his feet on the branch looking angry as electricity emitted from his cheeks.

"Go right ahead and shock me! Not gonna make any difference anyway." The boy yelled as said Pokemon only glared at him. "Friggin, son of a-GAAAAAHHH!" He got so mad that he ended up kicking a rock as it went flying and hit a random Pokemon right in the head.

When he heard a small screech, he looked in the direction he kicked the rock and saw what the rock had hit as it began to get up. Thinking it was a Pidgey at first, he was about to take out a Pokeball but then it began to turn its head towards him and looked angry as he didn't recognize what it was.

"Okay… Not a Pidgey…" He says as he takes out his Pokedex again.

"_Spearow: The Tiny Bird Pokemon."_ It says at first.

"I thought Pidgey was the Tiny Bird Pokemon?" Ash interrupts at first.

"_Unlike Pidgey, Spearow have terrible attitudes. They are very wild and will sometimes not only attack Pokemon, but also humans and any species of monsters."_ The Pokedex says which made the boy scared.

"WHAT?!" He yelled out.

"SPEAAAAAROOOOWWW!" The Spearow yelled as it charged at him.

"Oh, SHIIIIIIIIT!" Ash yelled again as he ran and dived luckily avoiding the attack from said Pokemon. "I'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRY!" He screams as he gets up trying to retreat once again only to nearly get hit with another attack as he barely dodged.

"PIKAAAAAAAAA!" Pikachu was laughing even more at the situation his trainer had gotten in.

"SHUT UP, PIKACHU!" He screamed at the yellow Pokemon.

When he did so, the Spearow looked in the direction he yelled and found Pikachu as said Pokemon stopped laughing and looked in its direction. "Spearow!" It then yelled out as it charged at him.

"Pi, Pika!" The yellow Pokemon yelled as he quickly dodged an attack from the flying Pokemon.

"What the-what are you doing?! Pikachu didn't do anything!" Ash yelled confused.

"_Some Pokemon can be jealous that other Pokemon have trainers."_ His Pokedex spoke out.

"Seriously? Jealousy? Pikachu look out!" He then called out as said Pokemon saw the Spearow coming back and quickly dodged before he slipped and fell out of the tree. "Pikachu!" He yelled once more as he made a run for it and caught him before he hit the ground.

When Pikachu opened his eyes, he saw that he was in the arms of Ash as he began to get up and look at him. "Are you okay, Pikachu?" He then asked as the little Pokemon looked surprised at first before he shook his head and jumped out of his arms before huffing. "Come on, that's your 'thank you'?" The boy then asked looking annoyed.

"Spearow!" They heard as they saw the wild Pokemon still coming back for more.

"Oh jeez." Ash says scared before Pikachu went in front of him.

"Pika…" He then says as electricity covered him for a moment. "CHUUUUUU!" He then screamed out as he fired a Thundershock at the Spearow, hitting it as it fell to the ground.

"Hey, you got it. Nice job." The boy says holding his hand out only see his Pokemon scoff while looking away. "Right, even when I compliment you." He says before…

"SPEAROWWWWWW!" They heard said Spearow call out as they heard something coming their way and saw an angry flock of Spearows not too far from them.

"Run for it, RUN FOR IT!" Ash yelled as him and Pikachu started running as fast as they could to escape the flock coming their way.

(Switch)

"You were attacked by Pokemon!?" Miia says freaked out.

"Could you keep it down!?" Her and Ash heard as they looked at the wall. "Some of us are trying to get some rest here!" Misty's voice could be heard from the other side.

"Sorry Misty!" Ash yelled back to her. "But, yeah. Pretty much."

"But, how does this all lead to you and Pikachu getting hurt like that and then him just not hating you?" The lamia asked once more.

"I'm getting there, I'll skip ahead a bit. Pikachu and I were running, he was caught and was getting attacked by the flock, and so I jumped down a waterfall-"

"WHAT?!" She yelled interrupting him. "You jumped down a waterfall!"

"Okay, okay, not the best idea, but I did end up passing some cool species of Pokemon and I did see some water type monsters, so there's a plus. It's also where I met you-know-who because I got caught on her fishing rod, she criticized me for what state Pikachu was in, and then I stole her bike."

"T-then what happened?"

"... I-uh… I really don't know if it's best for me tell you that."

"Darling." Miia then began to glare at him.

"Miia, come on." Ash says as she just glares at him even more. "Don't give me that face." Then her glare started to turn into a pout. "Oh, come on… fine I'll tell you."

"Thank you!" She says as she dropped her pout.

"Okay, but strap in because… it ain't pretty."

"The last bit you told me about wasn't ether, you know."

"Yeah, yeah, got it." He says while waving his hand. "Anyways…"

(Switch)

Ash fell from the bike he rode on as he rolled across the muddy road through the rain while losing his cap and his hold of Pikachu. He opened his eyes as his vision was blurring in and out, as he slightly lifted his head from the ground seeing the yellow mouse in front of him on the ground struggling to get up.

"Pikachu!" The boy called out as his voice was barely audible even to him. "Pikachu!" His ears finally stopped ringing and his vision cleared up as he crawled over to the little mouse. "Pikachu, are…" He was about to ask if the mouse was okay, but seeing the bruises all over his wet little body were more than enough to tell him.

"Pi… ka…" Pikachu was unable to say anymore.

"L-look, it's okay. We can still make it, Viridian City is not too much further, we just-AGH!" Ash yelled as he tried to stand but failed as his ankle was twisted.

He then heard the flock and turned his head to see the Spearows not too far getting closer. He then looked back at his Pokemon who still was having a hard time hosting himself up, not knowing what to do, or if he could do anything. He let his head down before he grabbed the one Pokeball on his belt and held it out in front of him.

"Pikachu, get inside the Pokeball…" Ash then said which caused the little yellow mouse to look at him. "Please. I know you hate it in there but… Just this once for me, get inside." He says once more holding the ball closer. "I can't get out of this but… the least I can do is make sure you're still alive and this is the only way I can think of… Please get, inside Pikachu…" He choked on his words.

Pikachu still didn't move from his spot and continued to stare at him while shaking cold. Ash continued to hold the ball where it was before he heard the Spearows coming closer. After that, he just placed the ball in front of his Pokemon.

"Stay alive for me buddy… here's hope you'll find a better trainer one day." He then says before he attempted to get up once again.

It was hard to stand up with his ankle twisted, but he was still able to do so. He then turned away from the Pokemon as he started to walk towards where the flock was coming. Pikachu was confused as he watched the trainer he hated give up his life just to save him. Pikachu was never nice to him in anyway at all, shocking him, mocking him, not helping him in anyway… yet here was still risking his life just to save him.

"Look, I don't care if I go down here and now you filthy birds!" Ash yelled out to the Spearows as he stood his ground. "I am Ash Ketchum and if this is how my journey ends before it's even begun… Then so be it." He then watched as the Spearows were coming closer and he held his arms out to bare whatever was coming at him.

As this was happening, Pikachu managed to force himself up and push the Pokeball aside as he started to make his way to where Ash was. He wasn't doing a good job at keeping himself up at first, but as he makes his way over, he was able to run. The Spearows then started to divebomb Ash as the moment they seemed to almost hit him, Pikachu had jumped to his shoulder then off as the boy watched in shock.

"Pi…ka…" He then started to say as lightning struck him. "CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" A bright flash covered the entire area all around.

(Switch)

"And you know the rest. After that, I don't know how Pikachu is gonna be like when he recovers. Although, while I hope he does get better, I still kinda hope he won't be mocking me again." Ash had finish explaining.

He looked back at Miia to see her have tears in her eyes as she covered her mouth. "Darling that was… I… I don't know what to say…" She sobs while covering her eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey, it's okay, it's okay, it's over. Look, I'm still fine, Pikachu is getting treatment to get be-GAH!" Ash tried to calm her down until he felt her tail grab ahold of him and force him into her bed.

"Darling… You're so kind, I just can't help myself." Miia then started to move her hand towards his pants.

"Miia, Miia, whatever you're thinking, stop thinking it!" Ash tries to say before she grabbed right onto the zipper.

"I want you so bad." She begins to pull it down.

"Miia, STOP!" He yelled once again.

"SHUT UP! Knock it off over there!" Luck hit him right in the face.

"Sorry, Misty!" He yelled to the other side again as him and Miia were at separate ends of the bed sweating. 'And thank you for that!' He then says in his head in victory. "Look, Miia, I think we can both agree that we had a hard time today. So, let's just go to bed and hopefully, things are better tomorrow. Okay?" He asks as he gets out of the bed while zipping up his pants.

"O-okay…" The lamia girl says while tapping her fingers.

"Maybe tomorrow we can go out and do something together. For now, time for some rest." Ash then says as he gets in bed.

"Goodnight, Darling."

"Goodnight, Miia."

As he laid down in bed, not even five seconds before he felt the lamia girl's tail coil around him from the waist to chest as he felt her push herself against him. He just sighed knowing how Miia was gonna be clingy during his journey and just sighed before he closed his eyes and decided to let her have her moment as he moved a bit to get comfortable. This was all a new start for Ash and his journey and many surprises awaited him.

(Two hours later)

***BOOM!***

The sound of an explosion and alarms going off alerted both Ash and Miia awake. "What the hell?!" The boy yelled as red lights flashed in the room.

Meanwhile, in the air. "Oh no, it would seem as though we've given them an unpleasant awakening." Jessie says with a giggle.

"Honestly, being treated like criminals instead of being welcomed is honestly aggravating." James says annoyed.

"You're expecting them to 'not' treat you as what you are? How stupid are you exactly?" Drac asks.

"Oh, keep your mouth shut. I say it's about time we get this party started." Meowth then says with a smile on his face.

"Indeed. Let's show these pathetic worms who Team Rocket really is." Jessie then says with a smile of her own.

To be continued…

**And that's a wrap for this chapter. I know some of you were expecting stuff like me to write how the interaction between Team Rocket and Ash would go, but for this chapter it's mostly about Ash explaining to Miia about what happened to him. Also yes, I decided to make Drac a male… wait you thought I was hiding her being a girl like the anime did?**

**Well, that's pretty much the only genderbending you're really gonna see in this fanfic. I don't really think anyone's gonna care if I change the gender of this one. Also, looked at the poll and you guys seem really dedicated to making my bio Ash have a harem so guess Misty won't be joining him on his journey.**

**Thank you all for reading, and I'm done here… PEACE OUT, dudes!**


	4. Pokemon Center Battle

**Okay, looks like the poll is gonna have to be closed since literally everyone voted for one choice. So, this means that Ash is only gonna be traveling with his harem and nothing else. No original trio, so no Misty or Brock. Anyways, let's get into the chapter.**

Alarms were blaring in Viridian City as the team in the hot air balloon looked down at the Pokemon Center and looked at each other before nodding. "Koffing, you know what to do." James says as he dropped a Pokeball down.

Inside of the Pokemon Center. "W-what's happening?" Miia says as she was nervous.

"I don't know." Ash says before glass shattering could be heard. "Shit… stay here!" He yelled as he grabbed his vest and hat and booked out of the room.

"Darling! Wait!"

Miia's pleas fell upon silent ears as the boy were running down the hall as fast as he could. He ran into the lobby, but it was completely filled with smoke to the brim as he heard something else get destroyed. Regardless he got on the ground and started crawling around trying to find a way into the Care Unit.

"I thought these places are for weak and injured Pokemon. What are we gonna find here?" He stopped as he heard a voice.

"Weak or not there's still a chance of there being a strong Pokemon out of all these weak ones." He hears another voice as he continues crawling.

"Yes, but are you sure there will be Pokemon of any value here?" Another voice then asks.

"You never know, surprises do happen." He managed to get to the entrance to the Care Unit and the doors opened. "What was that?!"

"Hey, over there!" He heard as he quickly ran into the hallway.

As he was running, he found Nurse Joy and Chansey leading Pikachu's stretcher into the storage room. "Wait!" He says as he caught up and managed to get in as well. "What are we gonna do?"

"Right now, we need to focus on transporting the Pokemon to the next Center." The Nurse said as she started typing on a computer. Then the power went out. "Shoot. Well, time for Pikapower backup." She says as she walked over to a window and tapped on it.

Then suddenly sparks appeared in the room on the other side which caught the boy's attention. He walked over and saw Pikachus running on a treadmill releasing electricity that powered the lights in the room.

"Huh… that's smart." He says, a bit amazed.

Nurse Joy then went back to the computer and started typing as he heard something starting up. He then saw some sort of machine that had Pokeballs each landing inside a holder before disappearing. While that was happening they heard a blast coming from the door which shook the room.

"Thankfully, I made sure that these doors were reinforced for emergencies." The nurse states.

On the other side the Pokemon and Drac tackle it… "Come on, it can't be that hard to open." Jessie complains

"Why don't you try breaking down a reinforced door then?" He says, getting annoyed.

"We should expect this kind of thing, especially since there are powerful monsters and demi-humans that started existing." James states before he begins to think. "Fortunately, I have something to help. But it might take a while to set up." He then explains.

"Very well. In that case we might as well storm the hotel rooms here. If anything they have trainers with some kind of powerful Pokemon." Jessie suggests.

"Guess if I'm gonna do anything here, no point staying. Get on with that do-hicky of yours." Drac says as him and the red-haired girl leave before James begins building.

In the halls… "Darling! Where are you!?" Miia called as she was looking around for Ash.

"You don't think he'd be stupid enough to go through the lobby would you?" Misty says while catching up.

"Darling would never think to go anywhere near those evil-doers. He would be doing the smart thing and avoiding them."

"Well, you know him better than I do, I guess." The orange-haired girl stated. "Why exactly do you call him 'Darling'? What kind of name is that?" She then asks.

"W-well, it's the name I chose to call him after he's been so kind to me. I was afraid to even look at him, but he never thought of me as a beast no matter-" Miia started to go on talking about her host.

"O-okay. I think I get it." Misty says while sweating a bit.

"Another empty room!" They hear a voice shout.

"We're wasting our time. Clearly none of them have trainers." Then a red-haired woman and blonde-haired, green scaled, dragon man followed her.

"There's always a chance that… Look, just like I said!" The woman then pointed at the two of them.

"Oh, great. Who are you supposed to be?" Misty then says as she got annoyed.

"Excuse me, that is a very rude way to welcome a member of Team Rocket. You should feel grateful that we decided to invade a Pokemon Center you're in." Jessie states. Then she realized that Drac had made any remarks and turned to see that he was just staring at them. "Hello? Are you gonna say anything?"

Her question was ignored as the dragon man was staring right at the red-haired lamia who looked a little confused. Then a blush suddenly appeared on his face.

"HEY!" He was smacked in the back of his head. "What are you doing? Focus!" Jessie says annoyed. "Go search the other rooms while I deal with this pest." She then says.

"Uh… sure. Yeah." Drac then says as he ran off.

"You're gonna have a hard time dealing with me, girl. I'm an expert water-type trainer." Misty says while pulling out a light-blue Pokeball that had a red line going down it.

"Like those words are gonna mean anything. Ekans, go." Jessie then says as she sent out a purple snake-like Pokemon that says its name.

"Alright Staryu, show them what-for!" Misty says as she threw her ball into the air releasing a star-like creature with a gem in the middle of its face. "Go look for your host. I can handle this." She says, but got no response as she looked to see that she was already gone. "Right, don't wait for me." She then said sarcastically.

As for Ash, he was helping Nurse Joy with her machine to transfer Pokemon, when he heard a grunt come from Pikachu. "Pikachu?" He says as the little mouse Pokemon was able to open his eyes a bit. "Are you okay buddy?"

"He's still recovering. It's probably not best if he fights just yet. Though, thankfully he's recovering fast." Nurse Joy says with a smile.

"Oh, thank god." He says before he saw Pikachu open his eyes further and smile when seeing him. "It's okay buddy. We're gonna get out of this." He says as he pets the little mouse's head.

Then they heard something that sounded like burning as they turned to the door, seeing a red line moving in a circle formation. "All this just to steal injured Pokemon." The nurse says as it angered her a bit before she set the transfer to automatic and filled a bag with Pokeballs. "Chansey, get ready." She says to the Pokemon who nodded.

Then the door fell down as smoke emitted in the room. "Finally. Now Koffing-" James was saying, but before he could finish. 

"Use Disarming Voice!" Nurse Joy called out.

Chansey then jumped out. "CHANSEEEEEEEEEEEY!" She then screeched in a high-pitch voice at James and Meowth who covered their ears from the noise as they and the Koffing fell to the ground.

"OW! AH! I think that busted my kitty eardrums!" Meowth yells in pain.

"Come on!" Joy then gets out and Chansey follows as the boy had the little yellow mouse in his arms.

In the lobby of the center, Miia had made it out of the hall, looking about for her host. "Darling! Darling, where are you!?" She called out. "Darling we need to leave! There are bad people here and-"

"And what?" She was interrupted as she looked back to see the blonde dragon man. "Sorry sweetheart, nothing's stopping us now."

"What do you want from us? Why are you here stealing Pokemon?" She asked as she was worried.

"They're Team Rocket. Stealing Pokemon is their thing. To be honest, I don't give a crap what they do. Besides, I'm here for different reasons."

"What? Why are you here then?"

"I'm just tagging along with them until I get the thing I want." He then took a step forward before licking his lips. "And that would just so happen to be you."

This made her slither back a bit. "I-I… I don't even know you, and you're working with those criminals!" She was now scared.

"Doesn't matter to me. From just looking at you, I can already tell you're perfect. Taking my eyes off of you is like trying to stop the earth from orbiting around the sun. Besides, I could give you so much more than that Darling… or whatever his name is."

"And that's another thing, you don't know a single thing about Darling! You can't prove you can do better!" Miia retorted back, only to then be pinned to the ground by said dragon man.

"Who better to understand you than your own kind?!" He yelled with his hand around her neck. "Don't you understand what I am?! I am the king of all species! A descendant from the dragons themselves. Draco the Dragonwt." He says as he puts his feet at her tail and uses his own to bind her wrists.

"Let me go!" She yelled out as she tried to get him off.

"All this time, I've been looking for the right woman." He says as he put his claws to her shirt. "Now that she's finally right in front of me-"

Draco then felt some then tackle him causing his grip with his tail and hands to undo as he was sent flying across the lobby. "Chansey!" She saw that it was the pink Pokemon with an egg.

"Miia!" She then saw Ash run over to her.

"Darling!" She says with glee as he helped her up.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" He says worried.

"... Oh Darling! Thank you so much! I knew you'd come to save me!" Miia then says as she hugged him tightly causing him to winch a bit, but hug back.

"Y-your welcome, Miia." He says before she felt something between then twitch and separated to see Pikachu had gotten his eyes fully opened and looked up at them smiling. "Thank goodness both of you are okay." The boy says with a smile which made the snake's smile widen.

"HEY!" They then heard and turned to see the Dragonwt getting back up, looking angry. "You're going to pay for that!"

"Pay for what, stopping you from attempting rape?" Ash shot back. "It's bad enough that you and those snobs think they're entitled to steal, now you're going over the line!"

"I have to agree. Whether you're both non-humans or not, even attempted sexual assault will get you life in prison." Nurse Joy states while entering.

"Oh shut up! Get your hands off my bride this instant you filthy human! You are nothing but-"

***CRASH***

As he was speaking, something came crashing through the wall to the rooms. As the dust began to clear, it showed Jessie with a swirly-eyed Ekans on top of Draco. She winced in pain as she stood up while clearly looking annoyed while James and Mouth came through with Koffing and were shocked from what they saw.

"Jeez, ya know, ya talk a good game. Must be pretty embarrassing to lose after talking so high and mighty, huh?" Misty then walked in with a smug look on her face as Staryu followed.

"Damn you little brat." Jessie says as she was angry.

"You let a kid beat you?" Draco says in annoyance.

"Wait, what are you doing here? You were supposed to raid the rooms." The red-haired girl asks, annoyed.

"Uh… well about that…" The dragon man says while tapping his claws.

"Forget it, it doesn't matter. What matters is at least getting one of these Pokemon." James then yelled out.

"Yeah, let's just grab the bag that nurse has, and that Staryu and get out of here already." The Meowth then said, making the boy look surprised.

'Did that Meowth just talk.' Ash thought to himself.

"Enough talk. Koffing, use Smog!" James then yelled, to which the purple floating Pokemon complied to by releasing black smog into the air.

"Cover your mouths." Nurse Joy yelled as everyone did what they could to keep their mouth covered.

"Come on you." Jessie says as she put a mask on her and Draco and dragged him into the smog. "And I'll take this!" She ripped the bag out of the nurse's hand while running by.

"Staryu stop them!" Misty called out.

The starfish Pokemon nodded and went into the smog to try and get the members of Team Rocket. "Not so fast! Furry Swipes!" Meowth Yelled as he appeared and slashed the star several times before one more, sending it flying back.

The smog cleared and Misty spotted Staryu on the ground next to the four of them as Meowth was picking it up. "Hey, let Staryu go!"

"Sorry, Twarp. This Pokemon here is now property of Team Rocket." The cat-Pokemon says as he threw it into the air and James through a cube up that created cube-prison around the star-Pokemon.

"We've got all we need now." The blue haired man then says before whistling as a rope came down through the hole in the ceiling. "We'll be on our way now."

"We can't leave yet." Draco says while standing up, which caught the rest of them to look at him.

"What are you talking about? We have a bag full of Pokemon and a Staryu." Jessie says while looking annoyed.

"I'm not leaving… not without her." He then says looking at Miia who just glared at him. "I'm leaving her with that HUMAN SCUM!" He then yelled as he charged at her.

"Hey, what are you doing, you idiot?!" James then yelled out.

Draco was only so far away from Miia before Pikachu jumped in. "Pika…" He says which caused the dragonwt to look worried. "CHUUUUUUUUU!" He then fired a thundershock that sent him flying into the other members of Team Rocket, crashing into the wall.

The cube holding Staryu fell and dematerialized as the star Pokemon landed on the ground, twitching. "Staryu!" Misty says as she slide across the ground and held it up. "You did good buddy. Get some rest." She then said as she returned it to its Pokeball.

Ash and the others looked surprised as Pikachu landed on the ground. "Look whatcha did, ya moron!" Meowth says out of annoyance before getting up. "Whatever. Leave it to the cat to take out the mouse." He then says but then Pikachu's front legs gave out and his head fell. "Tuckered out from one blast? This'll be even easier."

"Pikachu, don't move." Ash says as he went to his Pokemon, only to have Koffing get in his face and open its mouth as if ready to fire.

"Careful. Koffing knows Poison Gas. All I have to do is give him the signal and he'll release." James says smugly, causing the boy to back off.

"About time. Let's just get going before some other surprises happen." Jessie says as her and the rest of them got up. Then they heard the sound of what was an army of pattering feet. "Oh, what now?!" She says annoyed.

Then an army of Pikachus bursted out from the care unit which shocked everyone completely. Then they all jumped onto the single mouse-Pokemon, one by one. Everyone got confused at first, then the Pikachus started firing off electricity which caused such a bright light that they had to cover their eyes.

When Ash uncovered his eyes, they all started to dismount and stand up as he was surprised. The one Pikachu that once had injuries and was hurt was now standing up and looked at him with a smile.

"Pika!" He then says happily.

This made Ash seem happy, but then… "You've got to be kidding me." He heard as he remembered Team Rocket. "How does that even work?" Meowth then says looking confused.

This made the boy look angry, but then he heard the sound electricity. He saw that all the Pikachus including his own looked angry with electricity emitting from them. This caused Meowth and everyone else on Team Rocket to look scared.

"Uh, oh." The cat says.

"That doesn't look good." Misty says as she stood behind the boy.

Pikachu then looked towards his trainer, and gave him a nod. He got the idea and knew what to do "Stand back everyone." he then says as everyone got back, including him.

"Wait, why are we standing back?" Misty says while not liking the look on the boy's face.

"Pikachus…" He then grabbed the visor of his cap and turned it backwards. "Use Thundershock!" He then yelled out as those around him and Team Rocket looked worried.

"**PIKAAAAACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"**

Everyone of the Pikachus roared as they all fired one large thundershock at Team Rocket. Their screams could be heard throughout the Pokemon Center as Ash and his group covered their eyes once more. The thundershock was so strong that it caused an explosion. That destroyed the entire Pokemon Center, sending the crew and Pikachus flying out onto the concrete.

Ash tried to open his eyes, but was having a hard time and his vision was a bit blurry, while there was a ringing in his ears. He grunted and started to host himself up as his vision cleared and the ringing stopped. He then heard crackling and turned to see that the whole Pokemon Center was on fire.

He got worried and quickly sat up as he looked around, seeing Miia, Misty and Nurse Joy starting to recover from the attack and saw that the Pikachus were getting up as well. He then got on a knee as he saw one of them run up to him.

It smiled as him and he recognized it as his own, making him smile and pick him up as he held him close. "I'm so glad you're okay buddy… I was so worried about you." He then says as tears started to flow from his eyes.

Pikachu didn't say anything and just hugged back as he snuggled into the boy's arms. "Um… not to break up this adorable little moment you got going on but… I mean technically, the Pokemon Center is blown to nothing, and all the Pokemon in it are gone." Misty then says as Ash realized and looked scared.

"Don't worry." Nurse Joy then spoke up. "I set the machine to auto-transfer all the remaining Pokemon to the other Pokemon Center. Everything Should be fine." She then says with a smile.

"Wait, what about the bag of Pokeballs they had?" The orange-haired girl asked.

"Simple, I just filled a bag full of empty ones."

"Wait, why didn't you tell us then?" The boy asked her.

"I figured that if you believed it was real that it would fool them as well."

"I guess that's smart then."

Then the sound of tires screeching could be heard as they saw Officer Jenny get off of her motorcycle. "What the hell happened here?!" She yelled while looking freaked out.

"It's a long story." Nurse Joy tells her.

**(Timeskip)**

After the whole ordeal, Ash, Pikachu and Miia couldn't stay at the Pokemon Center, being… ya know. So they had to settle in a normal hotel for what was left of the night. Nurse Joy gave a statement to Jenny and currently the trio along with Misty were in the halls of the hotel as they found the orange-haired girls room.

"Well, that was… eventful." Misty says while scratching her head.

"Yeah… this was not what I planned when starting my Pokemon journey at all." Ash says as he understood how she felt.

"I'll bet. A lot of surprises happen on travels."

"I still need to repay you for the bike-"

"N-no don't worry about it. It's fine really. After all that's happened, a bike is the least of my worries."

"Still, I promise I'll pay you back one day."

"I said not to worry about it. But thanks anyways. I'm probably gonna be gone in the morning anyways. Gotta get back to Cerulean."

"Alright, well… til we meet again?"

Misty chuckled a bit. "Sure, pal. Til we meet again." She then opened the door to her room and went in.

Ash smiled, knowing that he's on good terms with her now as Miia looked jealous. They decided to head to their hotel room. Pikachu plopped down on one of the beds and rolled around in it for a bit which made the trainer happy as he petted him.

"What a crazy night. Attacked by criminals, blew up a Pokemon Center, and it's only one A.M. Pretty crazy, eh Mii-AAH!" He shrieked a bit as he was tackled onto the other bed. "M-Miia, what are you doing?"

"Thank you…" Miia says happily as she looked down at him. "You're my hero, Darling!" She then says as her tail wrapped around him and squeezed lightly. "Back there that demi-human, Draco was about to force himself on me and almost took my first… if you hadn't been there, I don't know what I'd do."

"Well, I mean technically, it was Chansey who tackled him off. You should thank her." He told her.

"Even so, you came to my rescue and worried for me, and I couldn't be anymore happy." She then says as her grip on him tightened.

"Well, I'm happy to hear, but could you stop squeezing me. I'm still hurt from what happened today." He then tells her.

This caused her to loosen her grip as she looked down at the boy. "Regardless, that's a reason why I love you, Darling. You're always so kind, caring, and warm towards the people you care about. And seeing you act so worried for Pikachu and happy to see him okay warms my heart so much." She then says before her tail rubbed the boy's crotch area.

This caused him to flinch from the touch. "W-wait, Miia, what are you doing? We can't do this." He tried to tell her.

"But Darling, don't you want me? Besides, no one needs to know, do they?"

"They're gonna find out. It doesn't matter whether you tell them or not."

"Not if we don't go far."

With that, her tail then grabbed the zipper on his pants and started to unzip it. This made him begin to panic as he was worried about what she might do. Then to his saving grace, Pikachu had jumped onto Miia's head, alerting her that they weren't alone. This caused her to stop and Ash had sighed in relief.

A moment later, they were sitting on the edge of the bed separated from each other. "Look, Miia, this has nothing to do with how I feel towards you. Thing is, I'm not exactly ready for this kind of thing yet. Hell, I'm not even seventeen yet." He tells her. "Still though, maybe someday if the laws change, we could start dating."

Hearing that made the lamia girl feel a bit better. "Yeah… I just hope this stupid law gets changed soon." She then says annoyed.

"Well, it might be possible there are humans somewhere around the world who are in relationships with non-humans, so it could be possible. If anything, it's best to just wait."

"Okay…" Then Miia yawned, indicating that she needed rest. "I'm so tired Darling. Let's go to bed." She then says as she wrapped her arms around the boy's neck and pulled him down onto the bed.

"Pika…" Pikachu then spoke up which caught her attention.

He stared at her for a bit as if asking to stay with them as well. "Oh, alright. You can sleep with us too." She says as he looked happy and snuggled right in between them.

"Guess this is how it's going to be since you don't like being in a Pokeball." Ash says as the little Pokemon gave out a happy cry as he snuggled up.

Then Miia moved in close giving her host a kiss on the cheek as she laid her head against his shoulder. "Goodnight, Darling."

Ash looked at her for a second before smiling as he put his arms around the Pokemon and lamia girl. "Goodnight Miia."

**Meanwhile**

Elsewhere in the night, Team Rocket was in the middle of a forest with smoke emitting from them as they were burnt to a crisp. A Meowth hot air balloon next to them disinflated as the four of them pulled out of the ground.

"Unbelievable! I can't believe we lost to a little rodent!" Jessie yelled in anger.

"I know, the cat is usually supposed to beat the mouse." Meowth then complained.

"She was right there… I had her right there." Draco had anime tears from his eyes.

"Honestly, the idea of losing something as puny as a Pikachu is so annoying!" Jessie was still angry.

"Then if anything, we need to get that Pikachu!" James then suggests as they all looked at him. "Think about it, we are looking for rare and valuable Pokemon, correct? If something that small is so powerful then it must be worth some kind of value."

"Wait, are you saying we should steal that Pikachu?" Jessie asks him.

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"Then if we could get it to the boss, and surprise him with its power, we might get praised!" Meowth then says as he was getting happy thinking about it.

"Exactly! You know just what I'm thinking."

"Now that I think about it, you two might be onto something." Jessie then says with a mischievous smile. "It's settled then. Our primary objective is to capture that Pikachu once and for all."

"Hey." They then heard Draco say which caught their attention. "Sorry but, I'm gonna have to ask to stay with you for a little longer."

"Now what?" Meowth says as he looked annoyed.

"That boy also has something I need. Besides, you could use some more brains on your little squad."

"What, like your half ass-brain? In case you've forgotten, we wouldn't have lost in the first place if you hadn't acted the way you did and get our butts kicked."

"Alright, I'll admit that I acted out of line and I'm sorry for it. But I finally found the perfect girl to be my bride, and I'm not about to let some filthy runt to lay his hands on her." After Draco finished his eyes were clearly filled with anger.

"Why don't you just go get her yourself then?" Jessie then says with annoyance.

"Like you said that Pikachu is powerful. I don't have any chance of getting her as long as he's around. We both are after the same thing. Let's make a deal, I can help you and in return I'll get Miia while you get the Pikachu."

When the dragonwt asked for a deal, the three of them took some time to think as they were wondering what to do. They could use the extra muscle and despite Draco's screw up, he could still be of good use.

"Okay, we'll keep you around. But don't screw up like you did this time." Jessie then told him.

"Fine by me, as long as I get Miia." The dragonwt says back.

"Very well." He then looked up to them as all three stood in front of him. "Draco the Dragonwt, as of today you are a member of Team Rocket. Welcome to the team." The red-haired tells him.

**To be continued…**

**Alright and we got another chapter done. But I don't want this story to completely follow the original, so I decided to make a few changes… big changes anyway. Thank you all for reading and any suggestions are much appreciated.**

**If you want more stories, check out my other stories and tell me what you think. And if you want to see these chapters early I upload them early on Wattpad and later to .**

**And I'm done here… PEACE OUT, dudes!**


End file.
